El mambo de los muertos
by Herria
Summary: Una ola de calor deja a Faye y Spike aislados en un satélite artificial. Destinado a ser un paraíso vacacional, está mas cerca de parecerse al infierno. Un extraño ataque les deja preguntándose en que lío se habrán metido ahora. (Situado en algún momento entre los capítulos 20/24)
1. Infierno

**El mambo de los muertos**

**Capitulo 1:**

 **\- Infierno -**

* * *

El calor era sofocante y pegajoso, ya se había duchado tres veces a lo largo de la tarde. La ligera tela del vestido se pegaba a su piel. Estaba atascada en el maldito infierno.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, se asustó y se incorporó de la cama de un salto.

\- ¡Joder, Spike ! ¿ Tu madre no te enseñó a llamar a la puerta? - refunfuñó tumbándose de nuevo sobre la cama sin dejar de abanicarse con una vieja revista que había encontrado en un cajón.

La ignoró por completo y se acercó a la ventana para abrirla de par en par. Una bocanada de aire caliente le golpeó en la cara.

\- Esto es un infierno – murmuró para él mismo volviendo a cerrar la ventana.

\- ¿ Has contactado con la Bebop? - preguntó con desgana sin levantarse de la cama.

\- No, los sistemas de comunicación siguen sin funcionar, los foráneos creen que es por la ola de calor – suspiró al apoyarse en la ventana.

-¿ Porqué demonios te habré hecho caso? - gruñó molesta. – Ahora estamos aquí, vestidos de payasos.- lo señalo, llevaba una camisa hawaiana roja con flores azules y unos pantalones cortos.- Sin poder hacer nada. ¿ Porque te seguiría? Adelantemos trabajo, dijo él... ¡No puedo creerlo! - se llevó las manos a la cabeza desesperada. - ¿ De quien fue la idea de construir este satélite infernal?

\- Se supone que iba a ser un paraíso vacacional, paisajes tropicales, buen clima, mar cálido..-

Se incorporo y se sentó sobre la cama, descalza y con aquel vestido de flores diminutas parecía mas pequeña de lo que en realidad era.

\- ¿ Que pasó? - preguntó con curiosidad mientras se encendía un cigarro.

\- Tiburones -

\- ¿ Tiburones? - preguntó incrédula.

\- Alguien tuvo la brillante idea de traer un par de tiburones blancos desde la tierra, para que los turistas se bañaran con ellos, se reprodujeron sin descanso en agua libre de contaminación, haciendo imposible que la gente se bañase sin devorada por alguno de ellos, tras la muerte de varios turistas, el satélite se fue a la ruina, la gente que trabajaba aquí se marchó y sólo quedan pescadores y sus familias, surfistas, algún loco... por eso funciona todo tan mal, el control del clima, los sistemas de comunicación...pero aun así tiene mas población que Calisto.

-¡Genial! Atrapada en el infierno y no puedo ni bañarme sin correr el riesgo a ser devorada por un puto tiburón...

\- Me das dolor de cabeza con tu quejas, Faye – miró de nuevo por la ventana, el sol se estaba poniendo y de alguna manera, esperaba que la noche refrescara el ambiente.

\- Voy a comer algo ¿ Vienes? - le preguntó mientras se calzaba unas sandalias de cuña de esparto.

-No, voy a tratar de dormir un rato.

* * *

Se sentó sola en un pequeña mesa, junto a la ventana, al menos en el restaurante si funcionaba el aire acondicionado. Había saqueado el bufete. Ensalada, perritos calientes, patatas fritas, helado y vino, también un par de trozos de pizza. Comenzó a mordisquear las patatas mientras le dedicaba coquetas miradas a un surfista muy atractivo que cenaba en la barra hablando con el camarero. El pelo rubio y descolorido por el salitre le llegaba a los hombros. Estaba tostado por el sol y tenía una sonrisa maravillosa que la ponía nerviosa.

\- Me gusta tu dieta – dijo Spike mientras le robaba una patata y la untaba en el helado.

\- Eres asqueroso – contestó con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro al tiempo que él se sentaba y le robaba uno de los perritos.

\- ¡Eh! Búscate tu propia comida – gruño dándole un manotazo mientras el trataba de quitarle otra patata.

\- ¡ No vas a comerte todo eso! - replicó con la boca llena de comida.

\- Podría guardarlo para otra ocasión – refunfuño dando un bocado a la pizza.

Spike sonrió con arrogancia y se estiró sobre la silla.

\- El rubio de la barra no deja de mirarte – dijo tratando de quitarse importancia.

\- ¿ Si? - sonrió con malicia y se cruzó de piernas recogiendo con disimulo su vestido.

\- No necesitas hacer eso – murmuró mientras se llenaba el vaso de vino.

\- ¿ Has dicho algo? - preguntó mirando de reojo al surfista que no apartaba los ojos de ella.

\- Que seguro que le gustas aunque no le enseñes las piernas – sonrió socarrón y apoyó la mano en su mentón.

Parpadeó confundida y sonrió también sin dejar de mirar aquellos ojos marrones que parecían ligeramente diferentes.

\- Parece que no vamos a tener noticias de Jet esta noche, así que creo que voy a practicar un poco de surf – sonrió con arrogancia – A no ser que tengas un plan mejor...

Spike la observó un instante como si estuviese considerando su invitación. Miró al tipo que seguía en la barra y le señaló con la cabeza.

\- Adelante, diviértete – dijo llenando su vaso de vino de nuevo.

\- Hasta mañana, vaquero – dijo ella levantándose de la mesa.

\- Hasta mañana , romaní – contestó viendo como se alejaba de la mesa y se apoyaba en la barra para hablar con el surfista.

* * *

Tras terminarse el resto de la cena que Faye había dejado sobre la mesa, subió a su habitación, tal como imaginó la noche había refrescado el ambiente. Abrió las ventanas de par en par dejando que la brisa marina limpiase el aire cargado de la habitación. Trató de ponerse en contacto con Jet de nuevo, pero lo único que recibía era estática en la radio. La televisión tampoco funcionaba y las únicas revistas que había en la habitación tenían escaso interés para él. Se duchó, intentó de nuevo llamar a la Bebop y se bebió dos botellitas del mini-bar. Hasta que decidió que dormir sería la mejor forma de pasar el tiempo en aquel maldito agujero del infierno.

Soñaba que alguien le llamaba a gritos, pero parecían perderse en la distancia. Cuando unos fuertes golpes en su puerta le despertaron. Se revolvió entre las sabanas adormecido. Pero los golpes eran cada vez mas insistentes.

\- ¡ Spike! - gritó Faye al otro lado de la puerta. -¡Ábreme de una maldita vez!

Se levantó molesto de la cama y desperezándose se acercó. Faye no dejaba de golpear la puerta.

\- ¿ Que? - gruñó enfadado aun medio dormido.

\- Déjame pasar – le empujó con fuerza al interior y cerró la puerta tras ella.

\- ¿ Qué cojones haces, Faye? - preguntó encendiendo la luz de la habitación.

Estaba pálida, mucho mas pálida de que era habitual en ella. Su vestido e flores estaba manchado de sangre y respiraba agitada. Estaba descalza.

\- ¿ Te ha hecho daño ese idiota? - preguntó preocupado haciendo amago de agarrarla.

\- No, no – le temblaban las manos y sostenía su arma con fuerza.

\- Relájate y cuéntame que ha pasado – apoyó una mano sobre su hombro y ella dio un respingo sobresaltada.

\- Estábamos paseando por la playa y... - se separó de él y comenzó a caminar nerviosa por la habitación.- Vimos a un niño jugando junto a la orilla, era tan tarde que pensamos que se había perdido, Mark se acercó a él para... ¡Oh dios! - seguía moviéndose inquieta de un lado a otro sin soltar la pistola.- El niño saltó sobre él y le arrancó la yugular, ¡De un mordisco! – gritó histeria.- Te lo juro, se lo estaba comiendo, maldita sea.

\- ¿ Que? - preguntó incrédulo.

-¡ Le dispare! ¡ Cuatro veces! ¡En el maldito pecho! Y como si nada, seguía encima arrancándole trozos de carne - dejó caer la Glock como si le quemase en las manos y se llevó las manos al pelo.

\- ¿ Estas seguro de que has visto eso? - preguntó acercándose a ella que temblaba como una hoja.

-No estoy loca, joder, se lo que vi, cuando esa cosa se acercó a mi, me puse a correr sin mirar atrás hasta que llegue aquí- se llevó las manos a la boca – Ese pobre chico... que muerte mas horrible.

\- Seguro que no es mas que una broma de mal gusto para asustar a los turistas – la cogió de los brazos – Tranquilízate , te va a dar algo.

\- ¡ Era real, Spike! - mustió bajando la mirada a sus pies .- ¡Oh! He perdido mis sandalias, con lo que me gustaban.

Frotó sus brazos con cuidado mientras ella recobraba poco a poco la compostura.

\- ¿ Mejor? - preguntó cuando Faye se calmó por completo.

\- ¿ Una broma de mal gusto? - susurró separándose de él.

\- Seguro, ¿ Por que no te cambias y duermes un rato? Mañana por la mañana, veras al capullo ese y podrás romperle la cara de un puñetazo. - se agachó y le entregó su pistola.

\- Si... siento haberte despertado – dijo saliendo en dirección a su cuarto.

\- Pienso cobrármelo con intereses, además a Jet le va a encantar esta historia - se apoyó en la puerta riendo. - Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches, Spike - suspiró frustrada y entró en su dormitorio.

Esperó una tiempo prudencial a que ella se hubiese dormido y salió del cuarto. Enfundandose el arma se dirigió a la playa, que no quedaba muy lejos del hotel. La luz de las farolas apenas la iluminaba, parecía desierta, en su paseo encontró los zapatos de su compañera, los recogió y les sacudió la arena. A lo lejos vio como el ligue de Faye se aproximaba en su dirección, parecía borracho, maldito capullo, aunque suponía que en aquel satélite apartado del resto de la civilización, tampoco había mucho mas donde divertirse.

El tipo se aproximaba a él con torpeza. Sus movimientos eran extraños pero hasta que no estuvo a pocos pasos de él no vio la horrible herida de su cuello. Ni la sangre que lo cubría. Retrocedió un par de pasos, pero el borracho se lanzó sobre él dispuesto a darle un bocado. Le disparó pero no detuvo su avance, incrédulo volvió a disparar acertando esta vez en el centro de su frente. Esta vez el pobre muchacho cayó al suelo en un golpe seco. Tras respirar en profundidad se acercó a observar el cadáver, tenía el pecho abierto dejando ver su corazón y parte de sus costillas. Era imposible que hubiese podido caminar por la playa con una herida así.

\- ¿ Que esta pasando aquí? - preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

* * *

¡Hola!

Ya estoy aquí de nuevo. La verdad es que no estoy muy contenta con mi anterior historia, no me gusta. No se mucho drama y los personajes muy ooc. Jajaja. Pero bueno como esto lo hago por diversión me da un poco igual, una no puede estar contenta con lo que hace siempre.

Así que voy a probar de nuevo y está vez con algo diferente. ¡ ZOMBIES! XD (Aunque en este genero ya esta todo inventado)

Espero que os guste!

Nos leemos.


	2. baby blues

**El mambo de los muertos **

**Capitulo II**

 **\- Baby blues -**

* * *

Tocó la puerta de la habitación. Faye la abrió somnolienta, tenía el pelo revuelto y solo llevaba puesto una camiseta de tirantes y una braguitas negras.

\- Date prisa, nos vamos de aquí – dijo tirando su bolsa de deporte sobre la cama desecha de Faye.

\- ¿ Qué? - murmuró medio dormida. - ¿ Ha llamado Jet?

\- No, vamos lávate la cara y vístete - insistió metiendo la ropa de Faye de manera desordenada en su propia maleta.

Ella enrojeció de golpe, percatándose de repente de su propia desnudez.

\- ¿Que ha pasado? - preguntó abrochándose la cartuchera de la Glock a la cintura y al muslo, para a continuación ponerse otro de aquellos ridículos vestidos veraniegos.

\- No lo se, pero lo mejor es que nos vayamos de este sitio.

Media hora mas tarde estaban en la recepción del hotel esperando a que les devolvieran las llaves de las naves. De pronto se escuchó un grito sofocado y ambos se giraron con rapidez. Spike desenfundó su arma y Faye le imitó. Las puertas se abrieron de golpe. Una multitud de gente histérica salió corriendo hacia ellos. Algunos estaban heridos, muchos gritaban y se empujaban entre ellos. Mas de aquellas cosas como el surfista saltaban sobre la gente. Desgarrándolos, mordiéndolos. Era un espectáculo dantesco. Intentaron disuadirlos mediante disparos, pero aquellas cosas no se inmutaban.

\- Corre – dijo Faye intentando esquivar a la gente.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - señaló hacia la puerta de la calle. - De prisa.

Corrieron hacia ella y salieron al exterior, los coches pasaban a toda velocidad y la gente corría espantada de un lado al otro, parecían atacarse entre ellos. Había gritos y sangre haya donde miraban. Faye corría a escasos pasos de él con una expresión horrorizada. No se detenían aunque no tenían muy claro el rumbo. Faye chocó contra un carrito de bebe, lo apartó de un empujón pero se dio cuenta de que había un niño dentro.

\- Déjalo, no podemos cargar con un bebe – gritó al verla.

-¡No podemos abandonarlo! - respondió indignada.

Se echó al hombro la bolsa que colgaba del carro y comenzó a correr detrás de Spike que la maldecía sin ningún tipo de pudor, por tomar decisiones absurdas en las situaciones menos apropiadas. Corrieron calle abajo, no había comercios, ni nada donde pudiesen refugiarse. Faye corría con el bebe en brazos que no dejaba de llorar. Lo que parecía atraer la atención de los seres. Un coche salió de un pequeño garaje en el momento que pasó junto a el, antes de que la puerta automática se cerrara entró dentro, agarrando a Faye del brazo.

\- ¿Estás loca? ¿ Por qué has traído eso? - dijo una vez a salvo.

\- Eso es un bebe – contestó meciéndolo entre sus brazos sin lograr que dejase de llorar.

\- Haz que se calle - levantó sus manos en una expresión rabiosa.

\- Lo intento, nunca he tenido un bebe en brazos - replicó nerviosa moviendo de un lado a otro.

\- ¿Nunca? - la miró incrédulo tratando de mantener la calma. Lo de aquella mujeres era increíble.

\- No que yo recuerde - le miró con rabia mordiéndose la boca.

\- Trae anda - le quitó el bebe de los brazos y comenzó a arrullarlo con cuidado, susurrando con suavidad palabras inteligibles.

-Para odiar a los niños se te dan bastante bien – dijo ella riendo.

\- No tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra ¿ Verdad pequeño? - dijo – La bruja esta no sabe como cogerte en brazos.

\- Es una niña – dijo Faye. - Mira su pulsera.

\- Ana – leyó con cuidado la inscripción en la pequeña pulsera de plata que adornaba la muñeca de la niña. - En cuanto tengamos ocasión se la entregaremos a alguien.

\- Por supuesto ¿ No pensaras que quiero quedármela? - dijo dejando la bolsa en el suelo y examinando su contenido. - Hay pañales y preparado alimenticio, al menos ella tendrá que comer.

\- Si, no puede decirse lo mismo de nosotros – masculló mirando a su alrededor.

El garaje no tendría mas que seis o siete metros cuadrados, había cajas de cartón, pero en ninguna de ellas había nada de utilidad. Retales de tela, vasos de plástico, juguetes viejos. Un montón de basura que no les servía para nada. Mientras él trataba de que la niña se durmiese, Faye improvisó una cuna en una de las cajas.

\- ¿ Qué esta pasando en este maldito lugar? - preguntó dejando a la niña en la cuna.

\- El Apocalipsis, la resurrección de los muertos... – mustió Faye apoyándose en la pared.

\- ¿ Que dices? - la miró sin entender lo que decía.

\- El ultimo capitulo de la biblia, el fin del mundo, el día del juicio final...- para él aquello no era más que un montón de palabrería sin sentido.

\- ¿De que estas hablando? ¿ Has perdido la cabeza? - justo lo que necesitaba un bebe y una loca.

\- Estudie en un colegio católico, Spike, nos enseñaban ese tipo de cosas - le miró como si fuese idiota y aquella conversación fuese de lo mas normal.

\- Recuerdas toda esa basura y no cómo coger un bebe en brazos – se rió mirándola de forma burlona

\- No puedo decidir que recordar, payaso- gritó enfadada. - ¿Crees que prefiero acordarme de esas tonterías y no del nombre de mi madre? - se cruzó de brazos enfadada y el bebe se puso a llorar de nuevo sobresaltado por sus gritos.- Mira lo que has hecho – dijo cogiendo a la niña en brazos que no dejaba de llorar.

\- Apóyala contra tu corazón, eso les tranquiliza – se sentó junto a ella contra la pared sintiéndose un capullo por abrir su bocaza mas de lo que debía.

\- ¿ Por qué demonios sabes tanto de bebes? ¿Tienes algún hijo secreto del que no sabemos nada?

\- No, bueno no se... – sonrió con malicia. - Tuve una juventud bastante alocada, quizás hay cientos de pequeños Spikes en Tharsis.

\- ¿ Cientos eh? - Faye se rió acunando al bebe que parecía calmarse poco a poco.

\- Miles tal vez... - sonrió levantando unas de sus cejas con chulería y le guiño un ojo.

Faye sonrió, no podía evitarlo por mas que intentará enfadarse con él bastaba una de sus arrogantes sonrisas para desmontarla.

\- La verdad es que me críe en un orfanato,en el que siempre hubo alrededor de trescientos niños – tocó con cuidado la cabeza de Ana - ¿ Huelen bien, verdad?

\- Si...-

\- En fin, trescientos niños y tres responsables, no le importábamos a nadie, eramos pobres de solemnidad – ella le miró con una expresión de horror en la cara que le hizo sonreír. - No pienses que era Oliver Twist, nos trataban bien, no estábamos obligados a trabajar fregando suelos, ni nos alimentaban con gachas frías – se rió. – Lo único que pasaba era que no había presupuesto para alimentar y cuidar de los hijos de las putas y yonquis que nadie quería, solo eso. – Apoyó la cabeza en la pared.- Trescientos niños para tres personas es una locura, por mas que ellas se esforzaran no daban abasto, así que cuando teníamos edad suficiente para vestirnos y comer por nosotros mismos, nos ocupábamos de los mas pequeños...

\- Eso es horrible... solo eras un niño, tenían que haber cuidado de ti - el lado compasivo de Faye le hacía estremecer.

\- Bastante hacían aquellas pobres, a veces traían comida pagada de su propio sueldo. - Volvió a tocar la cabeza de la pequeña que dejó escapar una pequeña risa. - Por eso odio a los niños, son débiles, incapaces de valerse por ellos mismos, tienes que protegerlos a toda costa... son una carga.

\- Es muy triste – murmuró apartando la mirada de él.

\- No puedes echar de menos lo que nunca tuviste – se encogió de hombros. - Nunca supe que era que se preocuparan por mi o que me cuidasen cuando estaba enfermo, así que tampoco lo echaba en falta... hasta Julia. - No sabía por que se acordaba de ella ahora, hacía tres años que no estaba en su vida y el fantasma de su ausencia era un recuerdo que le asaltaba constantemente.

\- Julia... - murmuró Faye con el mentón apoyado en la cabeza de la niña.

\- Bueno, basta ya de la triste historia de Spike – se puso en pie y se frotó las manos contra el pantalón. - Aquí no hay nada que comer y por el jaleo exterior dudo que podamos salir a buscar algo de comida ¿Hago el primer turno y duermes un rato?

\- No tengo sueño, duerme tu – contestó distraía.

\- De acuerdo – volvió a sentarse y doblando un trozo de cartón improviso una rustica almohada. - Despiértame si algo va mal.

\- Si, duerme tranquillo .-

* * *

Spike tenía la capacidad de dormir en cualquier parte, al instante, le envidiaba, ella en cambio daba vueltas en la cama durante horas hasta que no podía más, al estar sola, su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas, y era incapaz de pegar ojo. Dejó al bebe en la cuna de cartón con mucho cuidado y se levantó. No podrían permanecer mucho tiempo en aquel lugar que no tenía nada. Se apoyó en la puerta, en el exterior seguía el caos mas absoluto.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que no tenían ni una gota de agua. No sabía cuanto tiempo estarían allí encerrados. Pero no aguantarían mucho sin nada que beber y sobre todo la pobre niña que la necesitaba para preparar sus biberones.

Se sentó en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en la puerta, el jaleo exterior parecía disminuir, contó las balas del cargador. Miró a Spike que dormía con placidez y se levantó procurando no hacer ruido. Abrió la puerta con sigilo y salió al exterior.

Era de noche, ante sus ojos se desplegaba un espectáculo dantesco. Coches estrellados, escaparates rotos, incendios y sobre todo muertos, cadáveres, cientos de personas con balazos en la cabeza o el cráneo reventado.

Muertos que caminaban, vagando, el ruido parecía atraerlos ya que se acercaban a una ambulancia que volcada en el suelo hacía sonar su sirena sin cesar.

Su corazón latía incansable, estaba aterrada, respiró con mucho cuidado, oculta en un portal a que un par de seres pasasen por la carretera.

Caminaba despacio muy atenta a su alrededor. Al doblar la esquina vio una maquina expendedora de la que salía luz. Rezó a todos los dioses conocidos para que fuese de comida. Se acercó pero sus esperanzas desaparecieron al ver que allí solo había botellas de agua y refrescos. La diosa de la fortuna volvía a reírse de ella. En fin, al menos el paseo había valido la pena. Golpeó el cristal hasta que se partió y llenó de botellas una mochila que acaba de robarle a un hombre muerto. Se la echó al hombro y respirando con intensidad para relajar los nervios se puso en marcha.

De repente uno de aquellos monstruos saltó sobre ella haciendo que cayera al suelo, le faltaba un brazo que chorreaba sangre sobre su pecho. Entró en pánico. Su estupidez la llevaría a la muerte. Forcejeaba para mantenerse alejada de él y poder coger la pistola que llevaba enganchada en el muslo. Iba a morir desmembrada. Joder. No quería. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer. No quería morir sin saber quien era. El olor a podredumbre le daba ganas de vomitar. Concéntrate Valentine. No podía dejar que el pánico se apoderase de ella. Gritó de rabia y tras un movimiento brusco consiguió liberar su brazo y le voló la cabeza a aquel no-muerto. Después de recuperar el aliento y que sus latidos volviesen a la normalidad, se lo quitó de encima y corrió. Corrió como nunca lo había echo antes, mientras aquellas cosas la perseguían. Los pulmones iban a estallar dentro de su pecho. Vio la puerta del garaje y aceleró aún mas, le dolían las piernas pero era incapaz de parar. Entró cerrando la puerta tras de si y se apoyó en ella sin aliento.

\- ¿ Donde coño estabas? - gritó Spike cogiendo su brazo y haciendo que se diese la vuelta . ¡ Eres imbécil o que te pasa!

Tenía al bebe colgado de un brazo que se había puesto a llorar de nuevo. Estaba furioso, su expresión la aterrorizaba tanto como los malditos muertos.

\- Necesitábamos agua – dijo tirando la mochila a sus pies.

\- ¿ Cómo se te ocurre salir sola? - volvió a gritar aún más furioso.

\- No me grites - siseó ella.

\- Tendría que haberte disparado cuando has atravesado la puerta.

\- Claro, esa es tu manera de arreglar las cosas, Spike, disparar – alzó las manos nerviosa, aún no había conseguido calmarse tras su excursión para además tener que lidiar con el idiota este.

\- ¿No te habrán mordido no?- preguntó de repente mirándola de arriba a bajo.- Estas cubierta de sangre.

\- No- dijo empujándolo.- Estoy bien.

\- Joder Faye, eres una..

\- ¿Que? ¡Dilo! - se revolvió furiosa, maldito desagradecido, había arriesgado su vida para conseguir algo de comer y él no hacía mas que insultarla.

La miró con dureza pero no dijo nada, se dio la vuelta meciendo el bebe en sus brazos.

\- Prepara un biberón, esta cosa esta hambrienta -

\- Bien – gruño malhumorada agachándose junto a la mochila.

\- Estupendo -

No se dirigieron la palabra durante el resto de la noche. Tras preparar un biberón de mala manera, Faye se recostó contra la pared, no podía dormir, las imágenes del exterior le perturbaban cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

\- ¿ No vas a dormir? - refunfuño de malas maneras.

\- No-

\- Pues yo si, toma – le pasó a la niña y volvió a sentarse donde había dormido la primera vez.

\- Eres peor que un puto gato – murmuró entre dientes.

\- Déjame en paz- gruñó tumbándose en suelo dándole la espalda.

* * *

 _Continuara..._


	3. Refugio

**El mambo de los muertos.**

 **Capitulo III**

 **Refugio **

* * *

En algún momento de la noche debió quedarse dormida. Al despertar vio a Spike que estaba con Ana en brazos, dándole un biberón y tarareando una nana. No se percató de que estaba despierta. Sonrió al ver que la había tapado con su chaqueta. Cuando él alzó la vista y la miró no fue capaz de reprimir una sonrisa.

\- Buenos días, bella durmiente – susurró sonriendo.

\- Si... buenos días - contestó frotándose los ojos y su estomago gruño hambriento.

\- Bebe un refresco, al menos el azúcar engañara al hambre – dijo sin levantarse del sitio mientras colocaba a la niña sobre su hombro y golpeaba su espalda son suavidad.

Se levantó y se acuclilló frente a él para tocar la cabeza del bebe. La miró a los ojos y la hizo sentir inquieta. No dijo nada, Spike era indescifrable, tal vez seguía enfadado con ella. De cualquier manera no podría adivinarlo.

\- Vas a tener que admitir que te gustan más los niños de lo que dices … -

\- Hay tantas cosas que no admitiré jamas, Faye – sonrió de nuevo pero como siempre una sombra de tristeza acompañaba a aquel gesto.- ¿ Cómo estaban las cosas ahí fuera?

\- ¿ Ahora te interesa? - preguntó con sarcasmo mientras se ponía en pie y estiraba sus articulaciones con esmero.

\- No quiero discutir mas contigo – gruñó levantándose él también y dejando al bebe en sus brazos .- Si no quieres hablar, por mi bien, saldré yo mismo a comprobarlo.

Chasqueó la lengua conteniendo una palabrota y la chiquilla agarró con su pequeñas manos los mechones de su pelo. La pilló por sorpresa y se rió, Ana abrió los ojos y se rió también en un gorjeo dulce e inocente. Sacó la lengua y la niña volvió a reírse, tirando de su pelo, sonriendo y haciendo pequeños ruidos de felicidad. La envidiaba por poder sentirse ajena a lo que pasaba. Ojala ella pudiese sentirse tan a salvo. Levantó su cabeza y Spike la miraba con atención. La hizo sentir incomoda pero no era capaz de apartar la vista de aquellos ojos marrones que trataban de leer en ella.

\- Es horrible – susurró como si de alguna manera quisiese evitar que la pequeña la escuchase, era una estupidez, pero no podía evitarlo. - Está todo destrozado, cómo si hubiese pasado un huracán por el pueblo y hay cadáveres por todos lados...

\- No podemos quedarnos aquí – se acercó a mirar entre las cajas. - No hay nada.

\- Ya lo se – volvió a mirar a la niña que se había quedado dormida y suspiró frustrada.

Cogieron las escasas pertenencias que tenían. Con un trozo de tela que había en una de las cajas se hizo un porta bebes. Lo apretó para que Ana estuviese bien sujeta y ella pudiera maniobrar con facilidad. Spike tallaba con su navaja el palo de un escoba, estaba muy concentrado, con la cabeza ladeada y sacando la lengua por la comisura de sus labios.

\- ¿ Que haces? - preguntó acercándose a él llena de curiosidad

\- Sacar punta a un palo – se burló enseñándole la madera.

\- Uf, Spike...- colocó las manos en la cadera molesta y con ganas de golpearlo.

\- Así podremos acabar con esas cosas sin gastar balas y sin hacer ruido - guardó la navaja de nuevo y miró orgulloso su obra.

Maniobró con el palo como si fuese un guerrero ninja, lanzando ataques, recogiéndolo y moviéndolo entre sus manos. Se movía con el palo entre las manos con elegancia y fluidez. Aunque no podía esconder que cada uno de sus gestos escondía una pizca de altanería. Cuando terminó su espectáculo circense la miró sonriente.

\- ¿ Esperas un aplauso? - preguntó con sarcasmo tratando de esconder una sonrisa.

\- No te hagas la dura, estás maravillada con mis habilidades – se burló golpeando su pierna con el palo. - Te encanto, admítelo.

\- Por favor, Spike – resopló frustrada. - Deja de hacer el tonto.

Poco después salieron del garaje. Las calles estaban desiertas, se miraron desconcertados. Era otro día caluroso y el sol pegaba con fuerza. Spike cargaba con la mochila que volvieron a rellenar en la misma expendedora. No tenían ni idea de hacia donde dirigirse. El pueblo en que se habían alojado se situaba al sur del satélite. Por lo que recordaba, la colonia era una pequeña isla rodeada de mar artificial. Spike decido que era mejor caminar hacía el oeste por carreteras secundarías. Evitando así zonas pobladas. No hablaban mucho, caminaron durante horas y apenas se cruzaron con un par de no-muertos. Estaba agotada habían parado tan solo en un par de ocasiones para cambiar al bebe o darle de comer.

Pasaron los siguientes tres días caminando durante el día y descansando donde podían. Aunque hacían turnos, no era capaz de dormir mas de dos horas seguidas, envidiaba mucho la capacidad de Spike de quedarse dormido en cualquier sitio. Tanto él como la niña dormían con una tranquilidad impasible. A veces tenía la sensación de que era capaz de caminar dormido. Estaban sentados bajo un árbol disfrutando de la sombra. Spike jugaba con la niña, la elevaba en el aire y ella se reía. Hasta ese momento la suerte les había acompañado y solo se habían cruzado con un par de no-muertos, de los que se habían desecho con facilidad. Estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas, rebuscando en la bolsa del bebe. La comida de Ana comenzaba a escasear y le aterraba, ella y Spike eran capaces de aguantar sin comer, pero la pequeña...Suspiró frustrada. Spike la miró con curiosidad pero no dijo nada.

* * *

Faye caminaba delante de él, con la niña en brazos, perdida en su mundo, parecía muy cansada y unas visibles ojeras se marcaban bajo sus ojos. El viento agitaba su vestido, uno de los pequeños tirantes se había deslizado por su hombro. Tenía la espalda roja, su pálida piel de porcelana se quemaba paseando bajó aquel sol abrasador. Las piernas, los brazos e incluso su mejillas tenían el mismo tono rojizo. Llevaban tres días caminando y el sol no había dejado de calentar en ningún momento.

\- Te estas quemando – dijo acercándose a ella y sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Qué?- preguntó de repente dando un pequeño respingo como si la hubiese asustado.

\- Tienes los hombros al rojo vivo...- le pasó un dedo por la espalda y colocó con cuidado el tirante en su sitio.- Deberías tener mas cuidado...

\- Vaya, olvide empacar el protector solar al comienzo del Apocalipsis – replicó con ironía.

Spike sonrió entornando los ojos y comenzó a caminar de nuevo alejándose de ella.

\- Mira – señaló una gasolinera que podía verse a unos cien metros de distancia.- Descansaremos un rato allí mismo.

\- Si...- Faye cubrió la cabeza de Ana para protegerla del sol y le miró con una expresión de cansancio absoluto.

La gasolinera estaba desierta y cerrada a cal y canto. Dentro de los coches los cadáveres se removían,chocando contra los cristales. Se puso furioso, no había ni un tejadillo para resguardarse del sol. Una enorme persiana cerraba la puerta de la tienda y las ventanas estaban cubiertas por rejas. Faye se apoyó contra la pared abatida. Golpeó la puerta con rabia y un ruido molesto rebotó por todo el lugar. Faye le miró enfadada cuando la pequeña se puso a llorar a pleno pulmón.

Antes de que se diesen cuenta un grupo de no-muertos se aproximo a ellos, salían de los coches, de la carretera, de un bosque cercano...

\- Ten cuidado – gritó ella disparando a un tipo cuya mandíbula colgaba de manera asquerosa contra su garganta abierta.

Les comenzaron a rodear. Clavaba el palo una y otra vez, salpicándose de sangre. Faye disparaba sin dejar de sostener a la niña contra ella. Parecían salir de cualquier sitio, de debajo de la tierra. Clavó su navaja en el cráneo de una mujer semi desnuda a la que le faltaba una pierna. Un granjero de dos metros consiguió tirarlo al suelo. Escuchó el gritó aterrado de Faye mientras trataba de librarse del zombie. Trató de buscarla con la mirada y un disparo hizo que trozos de celebro saltasen a su cara. Se le revolvió el estomago, pero aquel no era el mejor momento para ponerse a vomitar. Empujó con dificultad el pesado cuerpo de aquel hombre y se lo quitó de encima. Podía escuchar los disparos de Faye pero pronto se quedaría sin balas. La miró, había una extraña mezcla de agitación y terror en sus ojos. Él sin embargo estaba excitado, estaba disfrutando, podía sentir la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. Los empujaban contra la pared de la gasolinera. Atravesó con el palo a un adolescente al que le colgaban las tripas y le faltaba media cara. Su espalda chocó contra la pared. Faye estaba lejos de él, con los brazos alrededor de la niña y prácticamente rodeada de zombies.

Un coche de alta gama atravesó la gasolinera llevándose por delante a todos aquellos seres.

\- Sube – oyó gritar un hombre desde dentro del coche parando junto a Faye.

Ella lo observó confundida y el copiloto abrió la puerta trasera, corrió hasta ellos y abriendo la otra puerta y saltó dentro del coche, la cogió del brazo y la obligó a sentarse. Aquellos dos hombres que llevaban ropas de militar los miraron de hito en hito, el conductor arrancó el motor y salieron a toda velocidad.

\- ¿Que esta pasando? - preguntó cuando ya estaban montados en el coche.

Faye se acomodó en el asiento trasero con el bebe en brazos. Respiró aliviada y apoyó la cabeza en el asiento.

\- No sabemos – dijo uno de los rescatadores. - Hace tres semanas en Baly-City, en el hospital, se registraron unos incidentes. Un brote de un virus que volvía a la gente extremadamente violenta. El paciente cero mató a uno de los médicos, tardaron horas en darse cuenta que resucitaban. Antes de que nadie se percatase el hospital se colapso, cientos de "no-muertos" salieron a las calles, expandiendo el virus, en dos días no funcionaba nada, suministros, sistemas eléctricos, el control del clima...

\- ¿Por que dejaron de funcionar los sistemas? – preguntó nerviosa Faye. - ¿ Por que no ha venido nadie a ayudar?

-La enfermedad es muy contagiosa, se expande... -

\- Nos han encerrado, las Puertas Astrales están cerradas, nadie puede entrar o salir del satélite - interrumpió el otro solado molesto. - No lo suavices, estamos en cuarentena, no quieren que esto se extienda por toda la Vía Láctea.

\- ¿ Esto? ¿ A que te refieres? - Faye estaba tan inquieta que no parecía entenderlo.

\- Canibalismo, los muertos caminan de nuevo, llamadlo como queráis, aunque eso supongo que ya lo habéis visto...- aquel tipo miró a Faye con seriedad.- En cuatro días ha cubierto toda la superficie de este satélite. Si llegase a salir de aquí en menos de un mes no …

El militar se interrumpió, aunque él sabía lo que quería decir, si el virus lograba salir del satélite... bye-bye, el fin del mundo. Se acordó de las palabras de Faye y una risa nerviosa escapo de sus labios.

\- ¿ Donde nos lleváis? - preguntó acercándose a los asientos delanteros.

\- A un refugio militar – contestó el copiloto. - Descansad si queréis, tardaremos un poco.

Un no-muerto con el cuello girado en un ángulo imposible y el brazo colgando de un tendón se cruzó en el camino del coche. El conductor no frenó y arremetió contra él.

\- Oh dios – murmuró Faye sin poder apartar la vista de la sangre que salpicaba la luna del coche.

\- Ya está, romaní – apoyó su mano sobre la espalda del bebe y respiró aliviado.- Ya está.

\- Si...- cerró los ojos agotada.-Eso espero.

* * *

No tardo en quedarse dormida, mecida por el constante movimiento del coche y la suave charla de Spike con los dos militares.

\- Faye, hemos llegado – susurró Spike tocando su hombro. - Abrió los ojos y la luz del atardecer la cegó por un momento. Se frotó los ojos y miró a la pequeña que aun dormía apoyada contra su corazón. Sonrió y acarició el suave pelito que cubría por completo la cabeza de la niña.

El sol estaba ocultándose y a pesar de la escasa luz pudo comprobar que están en un recinto vallado. Por lo que parecía aquello debió ser un merendero, había mesas,barbacoas y algún que otro árbol. En el centro un gran barracón de lona, con dos mas pequeños a ambos lados. De los que supuso que eran almacenes .

Atravesaron las puertas del recinto, estaba repleto de gente que se repartía en pequeños camastros. estaba repleto de gente, había niños, ancianos y algún que otro militar armado dando vueltas.

\- Os tenemos que registrar- dijo uno de los solados que los habían traído hasta allí. Dad vuestro nombre y profesión en esa mesa.

En la mesa una mujer rubia y menuda que llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta alta y con varios galones en su chaqueta apuntaba con detenimientos cosas en una libreta.

\- ¿Nombre y profesión? - preguntó estudiándoles con atención.

\- Faye Valentine, cazarecompensas – respondió, la soldado miró a Spike jugando con el bolígrafo que tenía en la mano.

\- Spike Spiegel, cazarecompensas- dijo él.

\- ¿ El bebe es vuestro?- preguntó mirando a Ana con una expresión extraña.

\- No, lo encontramos al huir cuando el caos se desató en el resort – dijo acomodándola entre sus brazos.

\- Bien – apuntó toda la información – Mi compañero os acompañara a vuestro sitio, la cena se servirá en un par de horas, aquí tenéis las normas – le entregó un papel a Spike y otro soldado se acercó a ellos.

Spike le pasó el papel después de leerlo, había una pequeña lista de normas en la que se podía leer:

 _No se puede salir del recinto vallado._

 _Las comidas se sirven a las 7:00/12.00/20:00. ( No se podrá comer nada entre horas. )_

 _Las duchas solo pueden usarse durante 4 minutos._

 _Se obedecerá en todo momento las ordenes de los soldados._

\- ¿Cazarecompensas? ¿ Sabéis disparar entonces? ¿ Tenéis armas? - preguntó con la vista en el papel.- Seréis de utilidad...

\- Apenas tenemos munición – dijo Spike sacando la Jericó de su funda.

\- No os preocupéis por eso, nosotros tenemos de sobra – dijo sin levantar la vista del papel.- Alguien os dará lo que necesitéis.

Un solado de piel oscura se acercó a ellos. Parecía un soldado raso, en su uniforme no se veía ninguna insignia.

-Acompañadme – dijo con seriedad.

\- Voy a echar un vistazo por ahí – Spike se rascó la cabeza y estiró el cuello para mirar a su alrededor.

\- Ok – respondió distraída.

Caminaba tras el soldado atenta a lo que había en el barracón. Él le hablaba de las normas, rígido como si tuviese un palo en el culo, la aburría soberanamente. No había dormido bien en cuatro días. Tenia un hambre terrible y aun faltaban un par de horas para poder llevarse algo de comer a la boca. El bebe se revolvió entre su brazos y ella lo meció con cuidado.

\- Duerme pequeña – susurró con cuidado sin apartar los ojos de ella.

\- ¡ Ana! - una mujer corrió gritando en su dirección. - ¡ Mi pequeña!

Se sobresaltó y abrazó a la pequeña contra su pecho

\- Mi hija, mi hija – la mujer llegó a su lado y extendió los brazos, dudó durante unos segundos y la mujer la miró con cara de pánico. Suspiró y le entregó a la niña, un hombre se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

\- ¿ Donde la has encontrado? - dijo entre lágrimas- Creímos que estaba muerta, durante la estampida la gente al correr, separó el carro de nosotros y al volver a buscarla, la niña no estaba.

\- La encontré en medio de todo el jaleo, no pudo abandonarla, siento el disgusto- dijo separándose de aquel hombre que no la soltaba.

\- ¡ Gracias! - dijo la mujer abrazándose a ella con fuerza y besando sus mejillas. - No tengo palabras para agradecerte que cuidaras de ella.

Sonrió sin saber muy bien que decir mientras aquella pareja lloraba de felicidad y la abrazaban continuamente.

* * *

Faye estaba sentada sobre uno de los camastros mirando fijamente al centro de la enorme sala donde la gente charlaba animadamente.

\- ¿Ya te has desecho del bebe? - preguntó con sorna mientras se acercaba por detrás.

\- He encontrado a la familia – dijo girando la cabeza para mirarlo, le lanzó una enorme manzana roja que ella atrapó entre sus manos.

\- Si, lo he visto – dijo sentándose a su lado en la estrecha cama, Faye sonrió con tristeza mientras le daba un mordisco a la manzana- ¿ Te da pena? - preguntó y ella se encogió de hombros sin mirarle y se le hizo un nudo en el estomago.

\- Está mejor ahora...tanto Ana como nosotros – murmuró por fin suspirando rendida.

\- Si... – suspiró también tirando una chocolatina sobre su regazo.

\- Creía que no podía comerse nada entre horas – comentó ella mirando la barra escéptica.

\- No se puede – sonrió alzando las cejas y gesticulando como si estuviese haciendo un truco de magia.- Come anda, llevas cuatro días sin probar bocado.

\- ¿ Y tú? - preguntó ella con la manzana en la boca, le dio otro mordisco y se la ofreció sujetándola con una mano.

La verdad es que tenía bastante hambre así que abrió su enorme boca y a punto estuvo de tragarse media manzana de un mordisco. Faye se rió con ganas y le dio un pequeño empujón. En aquellas ocasiones, la adoraba.

\- ¿ Donde está mi cama? - preguntó mirando a ambos lados.

\- No hay "tu cama" , solo tenemos esto – dijo golpeando sobre la fina sabana.

\- ¿Que ? ¿ Para los dos?- preguntó incrédulo. – Voy a tener que dormir sobre ti, Valentine.

\- Ni en tus mejores sueños, Spiegel – Faye sonrió con malicia mientras desenvolvía la chocolatina y se la llevaba a la boca.

Cenaron en un enorme comedor, rodeados de personas. La ración no era muy grande. Comida de campaña recalentada. Los padres de Ana se sentaron junto a ellos y charlaron durante horas hasta que los militares ordenaron apagar las luces e irse a dormir.

Se tumbaron sobre la cama en silencio. No había mucho espacio. Faye le daba la espalda hecha un ovillo. Aunque podía sentir el calor que desprendía su cuerpo.

\- Spike... - dijo tras unos segundos de silencio.- No creo que debamos quedarnos en este sitio mucho tiempo.

\- Lo se, no es seguro – susurró. – Hay pocas armas, muchos militares y sobretodo mucha gente incapaz de cuidarse por si misma...en caso de ataque... - bajó la voz. - No creó que haya supervivientes.

\- Es horrible – dijo Faye dándose la vuelta y mirándole a la cara.- Al entrar por la puerta lo supe, este lugar es la muerte.

\- Mañana sera otro día- dijo abrazándose a la almohada.- Descansemos.

\- De acuerdo- suspiró dándose la vuelta. - Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches, Faye- contestó él mientras trataba de encontrar una postura confortable.

Abrió los ojos poco a poco para poder a acostumbrarse a la luz que entraba por las ventanas, Faye dormía muy cerca de él, con una mano sobre su mejilla. El pelo le tapaba la cara y tuvo la tentación de apartarlo para observarla mejor. Sonrió y sopló con cuidado sobre su rostro, ella frunció el ceño en sueños. Spike volvió a soplar esta vez un poco mas fuerte y ella movió su mano. Como si estuviese apartando un insecto. Conteniendo una carcajada sopló con fuerza y ella se despertó sobresaltada hizo un movimiento que a punto estuvo de tirarla de la cama.

\- ¡Eres un completo imbécil! - rugió molesta golpeándole en el pecho, pero él era incapaz de dejar de reír.

* * *

Se sentó en la mesa del comedor comunal a desayunar con el resto de refugiados. Todos parecían muy relajados. Ella estaba nerviosa. Había algo en el ambiente que no le gustaba. Spike había salido a echar un vistazo a los alrededores nada mas levantarse. Los militares paseaban, armas al hombro, de un lado a otro. No producían en ella ninguna confianza, se llevó las mano al a frente agotada.

\- Ya estoy aquí – dijo sentándose en el banco a su lado.

\- No me digas... no lo había notado – contestó con sarcasmo.

\- He visto una esquina sin vigilancia, creo que podemos escapar por ahí – dijo omitiendo su comentario burlón.

\- ¿Andando?- preguntó dudosa, Spike se dio cuenta enseguida ya que sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo y sonrió con socarronería.

\- En moto – parecía tan feliz que le entraron ganas de pegarle una bofetada.

\- ¿Sabes conducir una moto? - le miró con recelo, teniendo en cuenta como pilotaba la Swordfish, no confiaba en sus habilidades como motorista. Con seguridad acabarían estrellados contra un pared y caminando muertos hasta el fin de los días.

\- ¿Tienes miedo querida? - apoyó la mano en su mentón y le dedico una de sus maravillosas sonrisas.

\- No de ti, vaquero – ladeó la cabeza y apoyándola contra su hombro sonrió con picardía.

Después del desayuno se acercaron a buscar munición. Los solados no estaban muy convencidos, pero toda ayuda sería buena. Spike fue en busca de comida, orgulloso de sus habilidades como ladrón. La hora mas segura para escaparse sería en el cambio de turno del anochecer.

\- Faye – la madre de Ana se acercó a ella mientras estaba sentada en un banco al sol.

\- Hola – sonrió a la mujer que se sentó junto a ella con el bebe en brazos.

\- Se que estarás cansada ya de oírme- dijo mientras dejaba a la niña en su regazo. - Pero no se como agradecértelo.

\- No he hecho nada extraordinario – jugó con la niña en sus rodillas y se acercó a ella para olerla.- No podíamos dejar a un bebe en medio de todo aquel caos.- Sonrió y le devolvió a Ana con cuidado sintiendo que se le partía el corazón al separarse de ella.

Se levantó de repente al oír un fuerte ruido al otro lado de la valla.

\- Corre a un lugar seguro – dijo pistola en mano, aquella mujer la miró aterrada y huyó de allí.

Un enorme grupo de infectados empujaban el vallado. La gente comenzó a gritar espantada al verlos. La valla cedió e invadieron el recinto, los militares trataban de detenerlos disparando, pero eran muchos.

Antes de darse cuenta los no-muertos atacaban a los primeros supervivientes expandiendo la infección. El caos se desató en segundos. La gente gritaba y huía despavorida. Miró a su alrededor buscando a Spike pero no lo veía por ningún lado.

Corrió hacia el interior del edificio a ver si podía encontrarlo allí. Los militares no dejaban de disparar. Aunque lo hacían de manera indiscriminada. Las personas caían a su alrededor y volvían a levantarse.

Su mano temblaba y estaba empapada en sudor. Le costaba respirar de lo histérica que estaba. Por mucho que eliminara a aquellos seres parecía no acabar nunca. Seguía sin ver a Spike por ningún lado y su corazón latía a un ritmo frenético. El padre de Ana cruzó junto a ella corriendo. Quiso gritar a que detuviera pero la voz no salió de su garganta. Un militar la empujó e hizo que cayera al suelo. Había sangre por todos lados, gente mal herida, se hizo un ovillo contra la pared aterrada. Cerró los ojos, respiró con fuerza y se levantó tratando de salvar a quien podía, pero parecía imposible. Disparó a un infectado vestido de militar, parecía que cada vez era mas rápida la conversión. Gritó frustrada. El numero de atacantes crecía con velocidad. Vio caer al padre de Ana rodeado de cuatro. Mirase donde mirase había muerte. Disparó hasta vaciar el cargador. Pero era muchos. Los gritos eran horribles, de terror, de dolor, desesperados. Gritos y disparos. Vísceras y sangre. Una y otra vez las mismas imágenes. No parecía que nadie estuviese vivo. Realmente vivo. Gritó aterrada al sentir como la agarraban por detrás.

\- ¡ Maldita sea! - gritó Spike mientras disparaba a un zombie que se aproximaba a ellos - ¡ Deja de desaparecer!

\- ¿De donde sales? – preguntó histérica palideciendo de golpe al percatarse de que podría haberlo matado en el caso de tener balas. Su corazón dejó de latir por un instante y quiso abrazarse a él.

\- Vamos – Spike corrió hacia la moto y ella le siguió.

Se giró antes de llegar para ver como alcanzaban a Ana y a su madre, corrió hacía ellas, pero los muertos las rodeaban, no podía hacer nada, Spike la llamó a gritos desde la moto, pero estaba paralizada y sin munición. Estaba tan absorta que no se dio cuenta que por su derecha se acercaba un infectado terriblemente desfigurado.

* * *

 ** _Continuara_ **


	4. Días de pesca

**El mambo de los muertos.**

-Capitulo IV-

 **Días de pesca.**

* * *

El sol quemaba su piel y lo único que podía oír eran los latidos de su propio corazón. Sintió unos dedos fríos rozar su hombro y se giró por completo. Antes de que el cadáver destrozado del soldado que los había rescatado la atrapase, Spike lo aplastó con la moto. Tras mirarla con odio, a la vez que retiraba trozos de cuerpo de su camisa, le gritó que se subiera a la moto. Saltó al asiento y se agarró a su cintura mientras este aceleraba para salir. Atravesaron el recinto esquivando infectados que parecían multiplicarse por doquier y salieron a la carretera.

Los rayos de sol golpeaban de frente, Spike estaba tenso, se abrazó a él y rompió a llorar apoyando la cabeza contra su espalda. La tela de la camisa rozaba la piel de su cara y podía adivinar el olor intenso de Spike. No era capaz de dejar de llorar, se sentía derrotada. Ahogada, ante las imágenes que había visto, estaban todos muertos, Ana, su madre, los soldados, los niños... Temblaba agarrada a él, temblaba tanto que estaba segura de que él lo notaba. Igual que ella notaba la rigidez de los músculos del estomago de Spike, manteniéndose erigido con la espalda recta sin apartar la vista de la carretera. Viajaron decenas de kilómetros hasta que vieron una casa al borde de un embalse rodeado de un pequeño bosque.

Spike recorrió el pequeño sendero que llevaba a la casa, aparcó la moto y ella se separó de él. Al bajar observó con atención todo lo que los rodeaba, en guardia, esperando a que aparecieron mas infectados. Tras unos horribles minutos de silencio, se relajó estirando sus músculos agarrotados por el viaje.

-¿Estás bien? - preguntó al ver que no se bajaba de la moto, ella asintió con la cabeza y sintió deseos de ponerse a llorar de nuevo.- Vamos, romaní – dijo tocando su cabeza como si fuese una cría que había perdido a su padres. - Tenemos que comprobar si hay caníbales en el interior.- ¿ Te queda munición?

\- No - murmuró sacando la pistola de la cartuchera y la contempló en silencio.

\- A mi tampoco – resopló frotándose los brazos y miró a su alrededor.

Junto a un montón de leña apilada reposaba un hacha, la cogió y le indicó que le siguiera. Ella saltó de la moto y se colocó tras él en silencio. Spike golpeó la puerta con fuerza y ella le agarró de la camisa.

\- Por favor- murmuró apoyándose en él.- Por favor, ten cuidado.

\- No voy a dejarte sola – contestó sin darse la vuelta.

Volvió a golpear la puerta y se apoyó en ella intentando escuchar en el interior.

\- No se oye nada – se giró para mirarla y se apartó de la puerta para coger impulso.

Pateó la puerta que cedió bajo el golpe. El polvo saltó con el impacto pero a penas se veía nada.

La casa parecía deshabitada o al menos no parecía una vivienda principal, allí hacía meses que no vivía nadie. Las persianas y ventanas estaban cerradas. Tras levantar un par de ellas para tener algo de luz, descubrieron que estaban en un salón bastante grande y completamente amueblado. Una cocina amplia, de madera con una mesa en el centro y con los armarios llenos de platos, pero nada de comer. En la parte de arriba había una habitación y dos cuartos vacíos.

\- Parece vacía – dijo Spike tras un primer vistazo.

Escudriñaron la casa de arriba a bajo es busca de algo de utilidad. No encontraron nada. Salvo una botella de vodka a la que le quedaba algo mas de la mitad. Acabaron sentados en el suelo entre una pequeña mesa de café y un tresillo de color verde cubierto de horribles cojines.

\- Nos daremos un buen homenaje – dijo colocando un par de vasos frente a ella que se había envuelto en una manta que había encontrado junto al sofá.

\- El alcohol de un muerto, la casa de un muerto, la manta de un muerto…- se tapó con la manta, abatida, no quería que la viese así, no quería que supiese que eran tan débil.

Spike se llenó un vaso y lo bebió de un solo trago. Se golpeó el pecho para poder tragarlo mascullando entre dientes lo fuerte que estaba.

\- Saldremos de aquí – murmuró como si tratase de convencerse a si mismo.

\- O no, o moriremos devorados por esos malditos caníbales que ya no respetan el orden natural de las cosas, los muertos deberían permanecer muertos, no caminando por las calles y comiéndose a los bebes – insistió frustrada mientras su voz se quebraba por la rabia y la tristeza.

Spike comenzó a reírse y ella asomó la cabeza debajo de la manta con un gesto molesto en el rostro.

\- No te rías de mi imbécil – le golpeó en el hombro y le arrebató botella para beber directamente de ella .

Spike sonrió de nuevo y se tumbó contra el sofá.

\- Es mejor que descansemos ahora, mañana exploraremos el exterior – dijo bostezando y cerrando los ojos apoyando su cabeza en el sofá.

\- No creo que pueda pegar ojo– recostó su espalda contra el asiento y se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Quieres que vigile tu sueño, romaní? - preguntó abriendo uno de sus ojos dedicándole una sonrisa irónica.

\- Cállate, Spike – volvió a golpearle y extendió la manta para taparlo a él también.

\- Estoy muerto de sueño – dijo el cerrando los ojos de nuevo y pasando un brazo alrededor de su hombro la recostó sobre él – Duerme tranquila, no va a pasarte nada, estas a salvo.

\- Ya lo se... – se apoyó sobre su hombro tratando de conciliar el sueño.

Creyó que tardaría en quedarse dormida, porque si cerraba los ojos las imágenes de los últimos días volvían una y otra vez a su memoria, pero en cambió la respiración fuerte de Spike la adormeció por completo.

Al despertar Spike la estaba mirando con detenimiento. Parpadeó somnolienta y quiso decir algo pero su cabeza era incapaz de hilar una frase coherente. Él tampoco dijo nada, continuo con los ojos fijos en ella con una expresión extraña hasta que sacudió la cabeza como si volviese a la realidad y se separó de ella.

\- Roncas – dijo mientras se ponía en pie desperezándose.

\- No ronco – replico indignada a la vez que se levantaba y se estiraba ella también. - ¿ Cuanto tiempo hemos dormido?

\- Mucho – se acercó a encender la televisión pero solo emitía estática. – He oído pasar un par de coches por la carretera.

\- ¿ Si? - preguntó frotándose la cara aún medio dormida.

Spike se acercó a la ventana, la abrió de par en par, el aire fresco entró por ella y respiró llenado sus pulmones.

* * *

El sol volvía a calentar con fuerza, sería otro día caluroso. Salieron a inspeccionar los alrededores, en la parte trasera había una choza de madera. Volvió a repetir la jugada de hacer ruido para llamar la atención de cualquier infectado que anduviese por allí, pero una vez más estaba vacío. Entraron dentro, el olor a cerrado era agobiante. Faye abrió las ventanas y la luz les permitió ver con claridad.

\- Mira – dijo señalando las paredes.

\- ¿ Ciervos muertos? - bufó molesta.- Es repulsivo.

\- Son trofeos de caza, Faye, eso quiere decir que es posible que haya armas por aquí -

Pusieron el lugar patas arriba, rebuscando entre las decenas de cajas que se amontonaban por todos lados. Tras una de las estanterías encontraron una par de rifles de caza y multitud de munición de gran calibre. También cuchillos de caza afilados y casi nuevos. Le entregó una a Faye que lo examinó con atención mientras él continuaba rebuscando por los rincones.

\- ¡ Bien! - dijo riendo con una caña de pescar en la mano .- Vamos a conseguir cena.

Atravesaron el pequeño bosque que había tras la cabaña y vieron un muelle al borde del lago. Enredada en un alambre de espino una anciana llena de cicatrices gemía, mientras su carne de desgarraba dejándola llena de horribles cortes. Faye se acercó a ella y acabó con su sufrimiento clavándole un cuchillo en la cabeza.

\- Que horror – murmuró apartándose de ella.

\- Ve hacía el lago, voy a echar un vistazo por aquí a ver si hay mas -

Ella se llevó la mano a la frente y asintió con la cabeza, agotada, y se alejó sin hacer ruido con el cuchillo en alto. Recorrió el bosquecillo en busca de infectados pero por suerte no se tropezó con ninguno y se encaminó hacía el muelle.

Faye estaba sentada con los pies en el agua y los ojos cerrados, se sentó en silencio junto a ella, los mosquitos revoloteaban a su alrededor. Echó la caña al agua y esperó a que algún pez picara. La contempló por el rabillo del ojo. Ni siquiera había abierto los ojos con su presencia. Respiraba con suavidad, dejando que los rayos de sol la calentasen y movía la pierna con suavidad dentro del agua.

\- Supéralo de una vez – el tono de su voz resultó mas duro de lo que habría querido.

\- ¿ Qué ? ¿ Como te atreves? - abrió los ojos de golpe incrédula ante su palabras. - ¿ Que supere el que?

\- No sirve de nada amargarse, por muchas vueltas que le des no harás que vivan- continuó usando aquel horrible tono cruel y despreocupado.

\- No puedo creer lo que dices ¿Es que te da igual que hayan matado a esa pobre niña? ¿ A toda esa gente? – se cubrió la boca con la mano, mirándole fijamente como si fuese un monstruo.

\- Estás distraída, Faye, no tienes la cabeza en lo que está pasando, si no dejas de pensar en los muertos tu seras la próxima. - comentó con seriedad mirando al horizonte.

\- ¿ Y que? ¿ Que mas te da?- bufó. - Lo superaras.

\- Joder, a veces eres idiota – masculló enfadado sin apartar la vista de la caña de pescar.

\- Que te jodan – pateó el agua furiosa salpicando a su alrededor.

\- Cómo no te centres en lo que está pasando, cogeré la moto y me largaré de aquí, no pienso quedarme a ver como te devoran. - la cogió de la pechera del vestido y la obligó a mírale a los ojos. - ¿ Lo has entendido?

Faye le apartó de un empujón pero no le contestó. Un ligero rubor coloreó sus mejillas, se llevó la mano a la boca y empezó a morderse la uña del dedo pulgar, mientras su pierna al moverse nerviosa, dibujaba ondas en la superficie del lago.

\- A ver si pescas algo, tengo hambre- habló por fin cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Espantas a los peces – señalo con la cabeza a la pierna que no dejaba de menear dentro del agua.

Ella bufó indignada, la retiro del agua y la colocó bajo ella sin dejar de moverla . Lo que le hizo sonreír aunque lo disimuló entornando los ojos y volvió a echar la caña al agua.

Dos horas después y tras conseguir algo de cena volvieron a la cabaña. Él se acercó a la cocina a limpiar el pescado, mientras ella trataba de hacer un fuego en la chimenea. Pese a que dejaba que Jet lo hiciese porque era rematadamente vago, le gustaba cocinar. Allí estaba con un trapo colgando de la cintura del pantalón peleándose con la cena. Había pescado dos truchas bastante grandes, pero no tenía nada con que acompañarlas.

Gracias a pasar años alerta a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor enseguida supo que Faye lo estaba observando y giró la cabeza para mirarla. Estaba apoyada en la entrada de la cocina, con una mano en la cadera y la otra en el marco de la puerta.

\- ¿ Cuando fue la ultima vez que un hombre cocinó para ti? - dijo al darse la vuelta, mirando por el rabillo del ojo la sartén en la que se freía el pescado.

\- ¿ Jet cuenta? - replicó acercándose a la alacena a buscar un par de platos.

\- Depende...- contestó riendo entre dientes.

\- ¿ Estarán bien? - preguntó de repente- El virus no ha salido del satélite ¿ Verdad? ¿ Estarán vivos?

\- Ven aquí...- se limpió las manos en el trapo y le puso la mano sobre el brazo.- Deja de preocuparte por todo, me pones nervioso.

\- Ya te he oído antes – dijo apartándose de él. – Solo hablaba para mi misma.

\- Arruina tu reputación que te muestres tan considerada con todo el mundo …-

Ella dijo algo entre diente y salió de la cocina con los platos apoyados contra el pecho. Cenaron con tranquilidad sentados en la cocina y charlando de trivialidades. Al acabar volvieron al salón en busca de algo con lo que entretenerse. Aun quedaba vodka en la botella así que supuso que acabarían emborrachándose. Pero lo único que necesitaba era un cigarro o una docena de ellos.

\- Tengo una mala y una buena noticia que darte – dijo entrando en el salón. Faye jugueteaba con una radio intentando sintonizar algún tipo de emisión. Se giró y le miró llena de curiosidad.

\- Sorpréndeme, Spiegel – dijo apoyando la mano en su cadera.

Sin decir nada le enseñó una baraja de póquer que había encontrado en un cajón del cuarto de baño. Los ojos de Faye se iluminaron con entusiasmo.

\- La mala es que no tengo nada que apostar – sonrió y se sentó en el sofá.- Tendremos que jugar para divertirnos.

\- Podre superarlo - contestó devolviéndole la sonrisa mientras se sentaba frente a él con las piernas cruzadas bajo sus muslos.

Improvisaron unas fichas con un puñado de piedras decorativas que encontraron dentro de un jarrón.

\- Sin trampas – dijo mientras Faye barajaba las cartas con estilo.

\- ¿Por quien me tomas? - le miró con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa y comenzó a repartirlas.

\- Por una tramposa profesional – miró la mano que le había tocado escéptico y después a ella entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Si caes en mis trampas no es mi culpa - se jactó humedeciendose los labios estudiando su naipes.

El póquer no era de sus juegos favoritos, aunque no se le daba mal. Faye lo disfrutaba, acariciaba las carta, las olía, las trataba de tal manera que le hacía desear ser parte de la baraja. A veces veía su trampas y a veces no, pero no le decía nada, nunca.

\- ¿Porque el juego? - preguntó. - ¿ Porque lo elegiste para ganar dinero?

Ella levantó la vista de su mano y le frunció el ceño.

\- No lo elegí- suspiró – No elegí absolutamente nada.- Entornó los ojos y se encogió de hombros como si aquello fuese explicación suficiente. - Conocí a una chica que me enseñó a jugar a las cartas. Ella decía que una mujer como yo podría estafar a cualquier hombre con ojos.- Se rió y se llevó la mano al pelo.- Me enseñó todos los trucos para ganar, era maravillosa.

\- ¿ Era? - preguntó curioso.

\- Era... - dejó las cartas sobre la mesa. - Se llamaba Helena, ni siquiera se porque me ayudó, a ella también la estafó un hombre que fingió estar enamorado de ella – se mordió los labios. - Claro que yo seguía creyendo que Whitney no me había mentido, supongo que ella vio la verdad antes que yo, pero nunca lo dijo.- Volvió a exhibir aquella sonrisa triste que le hizo sentir horrible por haber preguntado.- Si no hubiese sido por Helena no se que habría sido de mi... - Se quedó pensativa mirando las cartas. - No creo que nada bueno...Era muy inteligente y divertida y … valiente.- Suspiró y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. - Su novio era un cerdo, un hijo de puta que la mató a golpes un día que perdimos una enorme cantidad de woolongs, recuerdo aquella noche como si fuese ayer, nos reímos tanto... bailamos, nos emborrachamos...y...él... - un par de enormes lagrimones resbalaron por sus mejillas pero ella se apresuró a retirarlas. – No se porque te estoy contando esto - resopló nerviosa y le miró. - Sigamos jugando ¿ Quieres?

\- De acuerdo – dijo cogiendo la baraja entre sus manos para volver a repartir, pero ella estaba muy lejos de allí ya y sintió la necesidad de llamar su atención.- ¿Sabes como haríamos esto mas interesante? Strip-poker.

\- ¿ Que? - le miró de repente con los ojos abiertos de par en par. - ¿ Tantas ganas tienes de verme desnuda que necesitas una escusa?

\- Solo bromeaba - se rascó la cabeza y sonrió nervioso.

Ella se puso de pie extendiendo su mano.

\- Baila conmigo, Spike – ladeó su cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa cálida cargada de tristeza.

\- No hay música – dijo al ponerse en pie y acercándose a ella manteniendo una expresión seria.-Además, yo no bailo.

\- Da igual- le pasó las manos por el cuello apoyándose ligeramente en él.- Me gusta bailar cuando estoy triste.

\- Nunca te he visto bailar ...- rodeó con una mano su cintura. – Y te he visto triste muchas veces.

\- Bailo con desconocidos – posó la cabeza en su pecho y comenzó a tocar su pelo, enredando con los dedos en sus alborotados rizos.- También follo cuando estoy triste – se pegó aun mas a él haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su columna vertebral.

\- Yo no soy un desconocido- acarició su espalda con su otra mano y inclinó su cabeza para poder oler su pelo.

\- Ya lo se – separó las manos de su cabello y las metió por dentro de su camisa, estaban frías al contacto con su piel y comenzó a recorrer con los dedos sus músculos como si estuviese dibujando sobre ellos.- Estás tenso, Spike.

\- No deberíamos hacer esto – susurró en su oído apretándola contra él, su pequeño cuerpo producía calor moviéndose muy despacio con la cabeza pegada a su cuello, él se movía junto a ella y deslizó las manos por sus caderas, siguiendo las curvas que se marcaban bajo su vestido.

\- Lo se – dijo mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja sin dejar de acariciar su espalda.

 _Be...op... me re.. ... be...op_

\- Que oportuna – gruñó cuando ya tenía sus manos debajo del vestido y acariciaba sus muslos con ambas manos.

\- ¿Ed? - dijo de repente separándose de él y su expresión cambió por completo, como la cordura hubiese vuelto a ella de repente.- ¿ Era Ed?

 _... ¿ Me... re...bís? Alguien.. e.. es..cha_

Faye se acercó a la radio y comenzó a toquetear los botones intentando conseguir una señal mejor. A través de la estática de la radio se oía distante y entrecortada la voz de la chiquilla. Resopló frustrado y se acercó a ella que estaba doblada con las manos apoyadas en el aparador.

\- ¿Consigues algo? - preguntó colocando la mano sobre su espalda, ella se estremeció solo por rozarla y tuvo que contener las ganas de sostenerla entre su brazos y besarla.

\- ¿ Lo has oído verdad? - sin dejar de tocar los botones miró de reojo la mano sobre su espalda pero fue incapaz de mirarlo a él.

 _Beb... Bebop. ¿Hay ..guien ... vida? ¿Spike?_

Está vez la voz llegó mas clara, Faye se acercó aun mas a la radio cogiéndola con ambas manos, dio un pequeño golpe sobre el altavoz y el ruido se redujo.

 _Volamos en orbita sobre el_ _satélite_ _, no podemos aterrizar, si alguien me recibe –_ la conexión volvió a cortarse _-_ _a... los... supervivientes... Bebop¿hola?... Faye-Faye..._

Faye se giró al tiempo que respiraba aliviada y se erguía quedándose muy cerca de él. Él se estiró sacando pecho aprovechando su altura para mirarla con seriedad sin mover un solo musculo de la cara. La vio tragar saliva y morderse los labios, pero él no pronunció palabra, disfrutando al sentir que la ponía nerviosa. Aunque mantenía sus radiantes ojos verdes fijos en los suyos.

\- Tenemos que ponernos en contacto con ellos – farfulló inquieta mientras él deslizaba lentamente el dorso de la mano por su espalda y daba un pequeño paso hacía ella.

\- ¿Quieres que vayamos ahora? - preguntó retirando la mano de su cadera desganado.

\- Cuanto antes mejor – Faye dio un paso atrás chocando contra el mueble, se asustó, pero no apartó los ojos de él.

\- Está bien, como quieras... - sonrió cansado y se inclinó para darle un rápido beso en la mejilla.- No se que voy a hacer contigo, Valentine.

* * *

 _Continuara..._


	5. Baly-City

**El mambo de los muertos**

-Capítulo V-

 **Baly - city**

* * *

\- Es probable que la ciudad este llena de esas cosas - suspiró cargando la mochila de munición.

Faye parecía nerviosa, miró por la ventana una vez mas, exclamó un suspiro profundo y se giró para recoger una de las escopetas de caza que estaba apoyada en la pared.

\- Pero es el único sitio en el que podemos encontrar algo de utilidad- alzó las manos al aire. - Algo con lo que podamos comunicarnos con la Bebop.

Odiaba tener que darle la razón, pero pasar lo que quedaba de cuarentena en aquel sitio, no era la mejor de las ideas. Necesitaban hablar con Jet y esperar a que a él se le ocurriese una manera de sacarlos de allí. Esperaron a la salida del sol para tener visibilidad suficiente.

\- ¿Estas lista? - preguntó cerrando la puerta y mirando por ultima vez la casa que les había protegido durante las dos ultimas noches.

\- No, la verdad – contestó echándose la mochila cargada a la espalda.

\- Bien, si hubieses dicho lo contrario no te habría creído – miró el deposito de gasolina que había llenado con una lata que encontró en la casita de atrás. - Espero que nos llegue para llegar a donde sea que vayamos.

Con las escopetas cruzadas sobre el pecho, arrancó la moto. Faye se había agarrado al asiento y el brusco acelerón la hizo tambalear.

\- Ten cuidado - masculló cabreada y se volvió a sujetar con fuerza al asiento.

\- Agárrate fuerte – dijo esperando a que ella se agarrara a él.

No lo hizo, se mantuvo erigida en el asiento. La miró de reojo sin que ella se diese cuenta y resopló cansado. Como desde el día que llegaron a aquel maldito lugar, el sol brillaba en el horizonte. La maltrecha carretera los condujo a través de kilómetros de campo abandonado y el reflejo lejano del mar. Infectados de todas las edades se repartían a ambos lados del camino. Parecían ser las ultimas personas vivas sobre la faz de aquel satélite. Al cabo de ocho agotadores horas de viaje y cuando el deposito de gasolina no daba para más vieron un enorme cartel con el nombre de la capital escrito en el. El letrero parpadeaba y atraídos por la luz y el sonido estridente que emitía, varios infectados daban vueltas al rededor de el.

La entrada a Baly-City estaba atascada por multitud de coches calcinados, en cuyo interior, se retorcían cadáveres de los cientos de habitantes de la ciudad que habían tratado de huir. El sonido de la moto los despertaba y sus ojos sin vida los observaban al pasar. El olor era nauseabundo y desde allí se distinguían diversos incendios repartidos en pequeños focos a lo largo de la ciudad. Aparcó la moto tras pasar el peaje de entrada.

\- Hacemos mucho ruido- dijo bajándose de la moto.- Sigamos a pie.

Sin decir nada Faye le siguió cuchillo en mano. El carril que daba acceso a la ciudad estaba prácticamente vacío, continuaron por el, hasta que llegaron a la artería principal de la ciudad. Ante ellos se desplegaba un espectáculo dantesco. Cientos de infectados vagaban sin rumbo entre coches y comercios saqueados.

\- Dios mio – murmuró Faye a su lado.- ¿Como vamos a pasar por ahí?

No tenía ni idea, pensó en saltar entre coche y coche. Pero la distancia era insalvable entre algunos de ellos. Le indicó que se mantuviera en silencio, las escopetas allí no servirían de nada, no podían detenerse a cargar los cartuchos cada dos disparos, sin contar con lo ruidosas que eran. Sería mejor dar la vuelta y probar por otro lado.

\- Mira – Faye tiró de la manga de su camisa y señaló un punto de luz intermitente.- Parece una señal de socorro.

\- O una coincidencia.

\- No podemos dejar a alguien vivo aquí.

\- No sabemos si hay alguien vivo.

Daba igual, estaba decidida a comprobarlo por ella misma. Cruzó con cuidado por la calle procurando no hacer ruido, él la siguió. El coche no estaba a mucha distancia. La luz resultó ser una linterna sin pilas, que se encendía y apagaba de manera aleatoria. Un "te lo dije" en su mirada hizo que Faye le hiciese una peineta.

De pronto la alarma del coche saltó haciendo que el puñado de caminantes que vagaba alrededor suyo se percatase de que estaban allí.

-¡Mierda! ¡ Corre! - gritó al ver que los infectados se abalanzaban sobre ellos.

Los atacaron, sabía que aquello era una mala idea. No volvería a hacerla caso. Clavó su cuchillo en el cuello de una muchacha no mucho mayor que Ed, al tiempo que trataba de mantenerse alejado de la multitud. Faye disparó a otro que se aproximaba a ellos, alertando a los demás.

\- ¿ Pero que haces? - bufó enfadado. - ¡Así llamas su atención!

\- Intento matarlos, que es mas que suficiente – respondió en el mismo tono furioso que él.

Su suerte era que aquellas cosas no eran muy rápidas, así que una vez esquivados era fácil dejarlos atrás, aunque eran muchos. Muchísimos. Corrían por la calle esquivando como podían a los malditos muertos vivientes. Aun le costaba asimilar que aquellas cosas una vez fueron seres humanos como él. Los no muertos se abalanzaban ansiosos sobre ellos, si es que podían sentir ansiedad. Lanzando dentelladas e intentando arañarles. Siempre había sido rápido, soltó una cuchillada para deshacerse de una mujer que se abalanzó sobre él. Faye vencía con facilidad a los que se interponían en su camino. No tenia tiempo ni de coger aire, mirase por donde mirase los infectados se multiplicaban tratando de matarlos. Esos hijos de puta querían comérselos, como si fueran chuletillas de cordero. La sangre se mezclaba con el sudor, tropezó con una papelera y sintió los huesos de su rodilla crujir contra el suelo. Se levantó de un salto y vio como Faye golpeó con la culata de la escopeta a un hombre que pretendía saltar sobre ella. No dejaba de maldecir mientras huía, clavando el cuchillo de caza a todo aquel que se cruzaba con ella. La adelantó y le partió el cuello a un policía con un ojo colgando y la mandíbula desencajada, la calle parecía no tener fin.

\- ¡Súbete a un coche!- gritó saltando sobre un Chevrolet rojo.

Los zombies se agolpaban a su alrededor y comenzó a disparar, el ruido los atraía, pero al menos desde la altura podía recargar la escopeta con facilidad. Ella hizo lo mismo en el coche que tenía en frente. A sus pies decenas de cadáveres putrefactos alzaban sus brazos intentando derribarlo y darse un festín con sus tripas. Faye gritó su nombre aterrada y disparó al aire distrayéndolos. Vio que ella miraba una ambulancia volcada en medio de la calzada. Se cubrió la cabeza y ella apuntó a los tanques de oxigeno, que volaron por los aires. La explosión le dejo parcialmente sordo por un instante. Decenas de infectados saltaron por los aires y los demás centraron su atención en las llamas.

Saltó del coche y corrió calle abajo, Faye le seguía a pocos pasos, esquivando como podían a los infectados.

La agarró con fuerza del brazo cuando paso junto a él y la empujó contra un contendedor. Por instinto ella cogió su camisa haciendo que chocaran. La sujetó de la cintura apretándola contra él, Faye ahogó un suspiro durante la milésima de segundo (que pareció durar una eternidad) que la sostuvo entre sus brazos, antes de lanzarla hacía el callejón.

\- Los contenedores rápido – los señaló mientras disparaba a un pequeño grupo que caminaba hacía ellos.

\- ¡Spike! – gritó empujando uno de los contenedores.- Sola no puedo.

Corrió junto a ella y arrastraron los contenedores hasta la entrada, bloqueando así el inicio de la calle. Estaban en una callejuela estrecha abrigada por la sombra de ambos edificios, parecía vacía. Se apoyaron a recuperarse contra la pared del edificio. Tenía la espalda empapada en sudor y estaban cubiertos de sangre. Faye respiraba agitada. Todo aquello había sido una mala idea, acabarían hechos papilla por aquellas criaturas inmundas.

Faye murmuraba palabrotas al tiempo que frotaba su cara con nerviosismo . Se separó de él, oteando en la distancia, esperando encontrarse con mas infectados. Dio un par de pasos y él la siguió en silencio. Estaba nervioso, trataba de mantener la calma pero era imposible. Faye tenía los nervios a flor de piel, cada ruido, cada ligero movimiento hacían que se sobresaltara. Se le pasó por la cabeza abrazarla hasta que se calmara por completo. Lo sopesó en silencio mientras ella se alejaba y descartó la idea. Algo llamó su atención a la entrada del callejón y dio una zancada para acercarse a ella.

Tocó su hombro y indicó con la cabeza que mirara su derecha. Por la acerca se acercaban dos hombres armados. Uno de ellos vestía chilaba y tenía una espesa barba negra. Hablaban en susurros y les indicaron mediante gestos que se aproximaran a ellos.

\- Que alegría ver a mas humanos – dijo uno de ellos – Me llamo Manuel y el es Ibrahim ¿ De donde salís?

\- Estábamos de vacaciones – mintió Faye.

Se presentaron, relatando todo lo que habían visto a la entrada de la ciudad. Ellos querían atravesar la calle principal para llegar a un supermercado en busca de provisiones, pero al estar llena de infectados, desistieron y decidieron volver y buscar una ruta alternativa.

\- Un pequeño grupo nos hemos refugiado en el centro de control del clima - comentó Ibrahim.- Venid con nosotros.

\- ¿Tenéis radio? - preguntó – Necesitamos ponernos en contacto con nuestra nave, hemos escuchado una emisión a través de las ondas.

\- ¿ Sois de la Bebop? A nosotros también nos ha llegado la señal, hemos hablado con ellos, están tratado de llegar aquí, pero es imposible. - preguntó curioso Manuel.

\- ¿Si ? - dijo Faye – entusiasmada – Llevadnos.

* * *

Desde el "incidente" del baile, trataba de mantenerse lo mas alejada posible de Spike. Lo que en medio del Apocalipsis zombie era una ardua tarea. Esperaba que en cualquier momento hiciese alguna broma sobre ello, destrozando su ya jodido corazón. ¿Cómo había sido tan descuidada? Tenía ganas de golpear su cabeza contra una pared por dejarse llevar de aquella manera.

Se alejó unos pasos de él, que charlaba con el joven árabe y se acercó a Manuel. El joven sonrió con amabilidad.

\- ¿ Donde estabais hasta ahora? -

\- Estábamos en el Resort vacacional cuando empezó todo- le explicó sin entrar en detalles todo lo que había ocurrido desde que llegaron al satélite. No dijo que eran cazarecompensas, con las miradas sospechosas de los soldados del refugio, había sido suficiente. Manuel le contó que los supervivientes eran en su mayoría trabajadores del centro de control de clima, salvo un militar que llegó para evacuarlos cuando el virus se desató y se vio obligado a permanecer con ellos.

Serpenteaban entre callejuelas, evitando zonas infestadas de zombies. El centro de control de clima apareció ante ellos. Un pequeño edificio de planta circular, con una azotea y una cúpula de cristal. Sobre la azotea un francotirador limpiaba la entrada de infectados, que se amontonaban junto a la puerta.

Aquella horrible pesadilla no tenía final. Ibrahim se dio la vuelta y les indicó que permanecieran en silencio. Cruzó su mirada con Spike que también tenía una mirada preocupada en su rostro. Él sonrió con calidez y su corazón se volvió loco. Se acercaron a ellos y cuando Spike rozó su brazo se apartó como si le diese un chispazo eléctrico. Él le dedicó una mueca curiosa pero no dijo nada.

\- Tenemos que esperar a que abran la puerta – dijo Ibrahim señalando la entrada. - No creo que tarden mucho.

\- O si - Manuel hizo una mueca de hastío. - A veces...

La puerta se abrió antes de que Manuel acabase la frase. Una mujer de mediana edad miró a ambos lados y les indicó que se diesen prisa. Corrieron a la puerta que se cerró tras ellos de un sonoro portazo. La mujer que había abierto la puerta les observó con atención mientras Manuel y Ibrahim les presentaban y relataban el encuentro en el callejón.

El grupo de supervivientes era variopinto, el militar del que Manuel le había hablado era un veinteañero afroamericano, alto y con una expresión serena y amable. Tenía la pierna vendada y el brazo en cabestrillo, se llamaba Anthony. La mujer que les había recibido era médico, se llamaba Esther y el Apocalipsis le había pillado atendiendo un infarto en aquel centro meteorológico. Aparte de Manuel y Ibrahim estaba también otro de los trabajadores del centro, una ingeniera pelirroja llamada Megan que parecía mas joven de lo que eran en realidad. Otro de los trabajadores, un electricista, llamado Carl, había ido a la otra parte del edificio para solucionar un problema con las luces que daban al exterior.

\- ¿Podemos usar vuestra radio ? - preguntó Spike una vez acabadas las presentaciones. - Vuestros amigos nos han dicho que habéis contestado una llamada de la Bebop.

\- Si – contestó Anthony. - ¿Sois las personas que buscan? Es la única comunicación que hemos tenido del exterior desde que estamos en cuarentena. Les hemos explicado la situación pero no parecen creernos.

\- Jet puede llegar a ser bastante testarudo – dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Acercaros por aquí – dijo Manuel poniéndose en pie

La señal de llamada se recibía de manera nítida. Era una grabación que se repetía cada diez minutos. Las instalaciones del sistema de control del clima del satélite parecían un cuarto de videojuegos en comparación con el de Marte, lo que le recordó a aquel día que interrumpió pistola en mano en aquel sitio para hacer llover solo porque Spike se lo había pedido. Manuel comenzó a apretar botones y les idijo que se acercaran.

\- Ya podéis hablar - señalo un micrófono. - Aprieta ese botón cuando quieras decir algo.

\- ¿Jet? ¿Me recibes? ¿Ed? - preguntó Spike sentándose en una silla y toqueteando con insistencia el botón.

Ella se asomó al tablero conteniendo la respiración a la espera de la respuesta, el repiqueteo de los dedos de Spike contra mesa del tablero la crispaba los nervios.

\- ¿Spike? Muchacho, me tenias preocupado – la voz de Jet sonó aliviada al otro lado de la linea . - ¿Qué está pasando? El satélite está cerrado, no hay manera de pasar por la puerta Astral. ¿Estáis bien?

\- Si, estamos los dos bien – contestó mirándola de reojo mientras ella observaba atenta el tablero de luces parpadeantes que tenía delante.

\- ¿Que ha pasado? - preguntó preocupado – Hace casi 10 días que no sabemos nada de vosotros.

\- Un larga historia – suspiró .- Si te dijera que los muertos caminan de nuevo ¿Me creerías?'

\- Deja de decir tonterías – le cortó nervioso. - ¿Os habéis metido en un lío?

\- Zombieee, Zombieee mi novio es un zombiee- la voz de Ed interrumpió la conversación. - Zombie que camina, se va a comer a Faye- Faye, se va a comer a Spike...

\- Es verdad, Jet – dijo ella crispada ante el tonto canturreo de la niña.- Sacadnos de aquí, esto es un infierno. Estamos rodeados de muerte.

\- Necesitamos evacuar a mas supervivientes – Spike se puso en pie. - Somos ocho contando con nosotros.

\- Haré todo lo que pueda, os llamaré en un par de horas. -

Le dolía la cabeza, Spike se acercó a ella y la miró con seriedad, trató de sonreír pero fue incapaz.

\- Anímate anda- le dio un pequeño empujón. - Enseguida estarás deseando escaparte de la Bebop.

\- Ya te gustaría a ti - le devolvió el empujón y suspiró aliviada.

* * *

Los vestuarios del centro tenían duchas, fue un regalo inesperado, además pudieron lavar su ropa que apestaba a muerte. Faye salió de la ducha mucho mas animada, como si el agua pudiese borrar todas sus preocupaciones.

Les prestaron unos monos de trabajo y les dieron de cenar. Tampoco es que aquella gente tuviese una gran cantidad de suministros, pero al menos llenarían la tripa. Por encima de todo, echaba de menos el tabaco, tenía un mono terrible, la ultima vez que fumó fue en la playa. mientras buscaba a aquel surfista chalado. Ninguno de sus nuevos compañeros era fumador. La expresión de desolación de Faye debió ser igual a la suya al escuchar la mala noticia.

Como necesitaba olvidar es ansia de saborear el humo de un cigarrillo de nuevo, decidió relajarse dando un paseo por el edificio en soledad. Subió a la azotea donde Ibrahim hacía su turno de vigilancia. El joven ingeniero era un muchacho tranquilo y amable, siempre mantenía una sonrisa en la cara. Aunque las marcadas ojeras que había bajo sus ojos no escondían su cansancio. Charló con él largo y tendido sobre su vida en aquel pequeño satélite antes de... todo.

\- ¿Quien es esa muñequita? - preguntó un tipo al que no había visto hasta aquel momento, que miraba con atención a Faye que charlaba con tranquilidad con la doctora.

\- Yo no la llamaría a si a la cara, si no quieres que la muñequita te de una paliza – contestó acercándose a él que se giró para mirarlo y su expresión paso de la incredulidad al desprecio en cuestión de segundos.

Parpadeó confuso, la cara de aquel tipo le resultaba vagamente familiar, aunque no era capaz de ubicarlo en ningún sitio. Supuso que era Carl, el electricista. Le siguió con la mirada tratando de recordar donde le había visto.

Se levantó y se acercó al grupo que charlaba, se detuvo a observar a todos y cada uno de los supervivientes, la doctora era de gran utilidad en una situación así y el militar también aunque estuviese lesionado.

\- Tenemos que volver a por suministros – Manuel que se destacaba con claridad como el líder del grupo habló de nuevo.

Todos callaron, nadie parecía dispuesto a arriesgar su vida para conseguir comida para el grupo. En fin, si nadie iba tendría que ir él.

\- Yo iré – dijo Faye.

Otra vez, no era capaz de entender las ganas que tenía Faye de salir al peligro una y otra vez. Esperó que ella le mirase, pero ni se molestó. Carl y Anthony también les acompañarían. Estaba enfadado con ella. Era una inconsciente y lo peor de todo es que no podía detenerla, porque él era exactamente igual. Manuel les enseñó unos mapas y estuvieron estudiándolos con atención hasta bien entrada la noche.

En la azotea del edificio, Faye vigilaba la entrada, se acercó mientras ella disparaba con el rifle de francotirador a los infectados para despejar la entrada. Su puntería era bastante mejor de lo que siempre había creído. La observó con atención, el mono de trabajo le quedaba grande, pero aquel azul le sentaba bien. Carraspeó para llamar su atención y percibió como se ponía tensa.

\- ¿Que haces? - le preguntó aun sabiendo la respuesta.

\- Despejar la entrada – se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar por la mirilla del rifle que se sostenía en un trípode.

Se apoyó en la barandilla y contempló el pequeño patio que se llenaba de infectados de cuando en cuando.

\- ¿Que piensas? - se colocó junto a él y le miró con curiosidad.

\- Me pregunto si la Swordfish estará bien – ella apartó el brazo cuando se rozaron.

\- ¿Te molesta que me preocupe por las personas y tú estás preocupado por tu estúpido montón de chatarra? - se cruzó de brazos y levanto una de sus cejas con escepticismo.

\- Eh, no hables así de mi chica, la amo, si tuviera que elegir entre salvarla a ella o ti, la elegiría ella sin duda –

\- Procurare recordarlo – sonrió y volvió a coger el rifle para disparar a un hombre en la cuarentena que se arrastraba hacía la puerta con torpeza.

Debajo del mono remangado, observó un enorme moratón con la forma de unos dedos, alargó su mano y subió su manga para verlo mejor. Ella le miró sorprendida

\- ¿ Es culpa mía? ¿ De cuando te agarré en el callejón? -

\- Si... - retiró su mano como si le quemase.

\- Pensaba que no eras del tipo delicado – sonrió sin dejar de pensar que sus ojos de gata contaban todo lo que ella callaba.

\- No lo soy, pero mira – cogió su antebrazo con la mano e hizo presión con el pulgar, al de nada su piel blanquecina adquirió un ligero tono morado. - Salen con una facilidad pasmosa.

\- Entonces tendré que tocarte con cuidado – comentó con socarronería metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de aquel dichoso mono azul.

Estaba tan acostumbrado a sus replicas mordaces que se sorprendió de que no lo hiciera. Dio un paso para alejarse de él y se apoyó en la cornisa de la azotea. Parecía fundirse entre las sombras, como si pudiera desaparecer un cualquier momento. Él apoyó su espalda en el pasamanos con la vista fija en la puerta de entrada. Era agradable estar en silencio junto a ella.

\- Si mañana vas a salir de caza deberías dormir – dijo por fin tras un rato en silencio.

\- No tengo sueño -

\- No es cuestión de sueño, es cuestión de estar despejada cuando te vas a exponer a un peligro...-

\- ¿Por eso duermes tú tanto?- preguntó con sarcasmo mirándole de reojo.

\- ¿Eres incapaz de tomarte nada en serio? - se dio la vuelta y se puso a mirar en la misma dirección que ella.

\- No puedo dormir – resopló. - Es todo tan horrible que temo que sea una pesadilla y cuando despierte, estaré de nuevo en aquella habitación, rodeada de gente que no conozco, sin entender nada, sin saber donde estoy, tumbada en una cámara de criogenización, muerta de miedo mientras me toquetean – apoyo los brazos en la barandilla suspirando y se mordió los labios antes de volver a mirarle.- ¿Crees que estoy loca? ¿verdad?

\- No... te entiendo, mucho mejor de lo que crees – se reclinó junto a ella que volvió a apartarse cuando sus brazos de tocaron. - Pero quizás despiertes en tu casa, con tu familia, en tu tiempo..

\- No eres tan bueno como para ser un sueño, Spike – sonrió guiñándole un ojo y le dio un pequeño codazo.

\- No, lo mas seguro es que sea una pesadilla – apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y está vez ella no se movió.

* * *

 _continuara ..._

 _(resubido, errores corregidos (espero que todos))_


	6. Este lugar es la muerte

**El mambo de los muertos**

 ** _\- Capitulo VI-_ **

**_\- Este lugar es la muerte._ **

* * *

Aún no estaba seguro de que su acercamiento a Faye fuese un acierto o un error. No estaba seguro de estar irritado por lo que casi pasó o porque no pasó nada en realidad. La verdad es que le costaba centrarse cuando ella estaba cerca, su manera de mirarlo, su sonrisa, le hacía sentir culpable, como si estuviese engañando a Julia, pero Julia le había abandonado. Aquello no era infidelidad, de hecho se había acostado con muchas mujeres desde que Julia no apareció aquel día y Julia tampoco podía hablar muy alto sobre fidelidad. Pero Faye... Faye era algo diferente. Suspiró al verlos cruzar el patio, ella se giró a mirarlo, le saludó y le dedicó una sonrisa fugaz. Había tratando de obviar el pequeño incidente del baile pero ella estaba extraña y distante y eso le molestaba. Mas aun le molestaba que aquello le molestase.

\- ¿Spike ? - se giró a mirar quien le hablaba, la doctora se aproximaba a él con un pequeño bote en la manos - ¿ Era Spike verdad?

-Si...eh...- él no recordaba su nombre titubeó y sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Esther – la mujer sonrió con amabilidad y le tendió el bote- Estábamos desayunando y si no me llego a dar cuenta no dejan nada par ti.

\- Gracias – contestó apartándose del fusil y echando un ultimo vistazo a la calle aunque ya no era capaz de ver a nadie por allí.

\- No es necesario que estés aquí de todas formas – dijo ella asomándose por la azotea. - Esas malditas cosas aparecen todo el tiempo, pero es imposible que traspasen la puerta...

\- Despejo el camino para cuando vuelvan... -

Ella sonrió y se colocó junto a él.

\- ¿ Ni tu ni Faye sois de este lugar verdad ? - preguntó

\- No, estábamos...eh... - Faye había decidido ocultar que eran cazarecompensas por razones que solo ella conocía así que supuso que debía seguir con la farsa. - En un viaje de trabajo, algo así como unas vacaciones laborales...

\- Pensaba que erais pareja …

\- No... somos... - titubeó sin saber muy bien cual era su relación con Faye y como llamarla. - Compañeros de trabajo – Podría replicar la carcajada de Faye si le oía decir eso.

\- Tienes suerte, al menos sabes que tu familia y tus seres queridos están bien allí donde estén...

No era momento de decir que ni tenía familia y mucho menos seres queridos o al menos no sabía donde estaban, ni si estaban bien, durante mucho tiempo era lo único que le había preocupado, saber donde estaba Julia, pero ahora no sabía si ya le daba igual o simplemente se había rendido... Jet y Ed estaban bien, eso le tranquilizaba, aunque no estaba seguro de considerarlos seres queridos, si no mas bien gente con la que vivía... pero aquella mujer, todos los demás habían visto su mundo caer sin poder hacer nada.

\- Tiene que ser duro no saber nada de ellos... -

\- Si, es realmente difícil, no se si mi familia está viva, es posible que todos mis compañeros del hospital estén muertos, es horrible, para los que vivimos aquí... solo podemos esperar... y rezar, si es que aún creyésemos en algo... no se si es bueno tener esperanza, si es mejor darme por vencida y asimilar que jamas los volveré a ver... no quiero rendirme... pero no se ni que pensar...- Esther sacudió la cabeza como si quisiera eliminar todos los pensamientos y se apoyó en la barandilla.

Él tampoco quería rendirse con Julia pero en lo único que era capa de pensar ahora mismo era en Faye dando vueltas en medio de una ciudad infectada de putos zombies.

\- Tu compañera de trabajo estará bien, parece muy capaz de cuidar de si misma – dijo Esther acercándose a él y dándole una palmada cariñosa en el hombro.

\- Si que lo es... - suspiró frustrado preguntándose si resultaba tan fácil de leer o es que la doctora era muy lista.

( _ )

Megan e Ibrahim hablaban entre ellos mientras él descansaba con las piernas sobre la mesa, reclinado sobre la silla. Empezaba a oscurecer y aún no sabían nada de Faye y los chicos, nadie comentaba nada, pero se percibía una tensión extraña en el ambiente, ya deberían haber vuelto. Odiaba la sensación de estar preocupado, no lograba acostumbrarse a ello. El desapego que sentía hacía todo su entorno le proporcionaba un escudo en el que refugiarse, necesitaba alejar a la gente de él, aunque ya había fracasado en anteriores ocasiones, no quiso enamorarse de Julia, ni quiso traicionar a Vicious. Ni quiso sentirse desolado y abandonado cuando Julia no apareció aquel día.

Jet llegó a su vida o mas bien él a la de Jet y tuvo que volver a confiar en alguien de nuevo. Ser capaz de darle la espalda a alguien y confiar su vida en manos de otro. Lo malo de todo eso es que venía cargado de preocupación, de querer que los demás estuviesen vivos. ¿Por que demonios se estaban retrasando tanto? El supermercado no podía estar tan lejos, se revolvió incomodo en la silla y la doctora le miró con condescendencia. Esa era otra de las cosas que odiaba, lo que los otros pensaban de él. Si tuviese tabaco todo aquello sería mucho mas fácil. Tamborileó los dedos en la mesa, la falta de nicotina estaba volviéndolo loco. Pasó otra hora y el resto de los supervivientes comenzó a murmurar sobre la suerte de los exploradores. Se cambió de postura en la silla, no quería ni abrir los ojos, le dolía el estómago. Una sensación de pesadez y vacío que le robaba el aire. No debería estar preocupado, maldita sea.

La puerta exterior se abrió, Anthony y Manuel entraron cargados de bolsas. Abrió los ojos viendo como atravesaban la estancia en silencio. Carl entró tras ellos y cerró la puerta de golpe. El resto de supervivientes se acercó a ellos para ayudarles con lo que habían traído. Se enderezó en el asiento con la mirada clavada en la puerta. Su corazón comenzó a bombear sangre con fuerza, iba a levantarse cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo, Faye la atravesó con un gesto de ira absoluto en su cara mientras mordisqueaba un helado.

\- Desgraciado - murmuró los suficientemente alto para que Carl pudiese oírlo.

\- Puta – contestó este con el mismo tono de desprecio.

Faye se acercó a la mesa donde él descansaba, lanzó un paquete de tabaco, de la marca que el fumaba, y se sentó sobre la mesa saboreando el helado con tranquilidad. La miró con incredulidad y ella le dedicó una sonrisa triunfal.

\- ¿Metiéndote en líos como siempre? - preguntó dejándose caer de nuevo sobre la silla mientras se guardaba el paquete en el bolsillo, sintiendo como corazón volvía a latir con normalidad.

\- ¿Yo? ¡Que va! - cruzó las piernas bajo ella y se encogió de hombros mordisqueando su trofeo.

* * *

Spike se levantó de la silla y la llamó con la cabeza, ella se apoyó en la mesa y dándose impulso se levantó de un salto. Caminaba erguido con las manos en los bolsillos, había vuelto a ponerse la horrible camisa de flores y los pantalones cortos, tenía un aspecto ridículo, era muy delgado para esos pantalones, se rió entre dientes y él se giró para mirarla frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿De que te ríes ? - preguntó entre dientes, ella negó con la cabeza y Spike resopló.

Se acercaron a un enrome ventanal desde el que podía verse el océano. La mar estaba revuelta y las enormes olas chocaban contra la orilla tragándose la playa por completo. Desde allí podían observar los cadáveres que se retorcían en la arena, hinchados por el agua. Se quedo atrapada por aquella visión durante minutos hasta que fue capaz de apartar la mirada asqueada. Spike abrió el paquete de tabaco y en gesto ceremonioso sacó un par de cigarrillos de el. Encendieron los cigarros y fumaron con tranquilidad el uno frente al otro.

\- ¡Oh Dios! Nunca me había sentado tan bien un cigarro – dijo saboreando la nicotina en su boca.- Esto es mejor que un orgasmo.

De repente no supo porque demonios había dicho eso, Spike la miró sonriendo como un bobo pero pero se guardó su estúpido comentario para él. Odiaba haber sido tan obvia, odiaba que él fuese consciente de lo que ella sentía. Deseaba de todo corazón que lo hubiese interpretado por un calentón. Pero la forma en la que la miraba... esa mirada seria que le advertía de algo... de que estaba enamorado de otra mujer, aunque en ocasiones... él se preocupaba y ella construía idílicos escenarios en su cabeza ... en ocasiones no sabía ni que pensar. En ocasiones solo quería estar junto a él en silencio y otras estar lejos de él, los sentimientos la convertían en un ser vulnerable, le había costado tanto construir un muro alrededor de ella, mantenerse al margen de los otros le había evitado sufrir de manera inútil.

\- ¿Estás en este planeta o dónde estás? - le miró de repente, sobresaltada, Spike la observaba con curiosidad. - Estaba hablando contigo... ¿ Que qué te parecen nuestros nuevos amigos?

Ella se encogió de hombros... amigos, no tenía amigos, no tenía a nadie, tenía a Ed y tenía a Jet y de alguna manera le tenía a él, pero aquello era menos que nada. Se sintió triste y sola, más sola que nunca. Tragó saliva y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. ¿Que es lo que iba mal en ella? ¿ Por qué de pronto era tan débil?

\- ¿Faye? ¿ Qué pasa? - Spike se acercó tendiendo su mano hacía ella y retrocedió tensa, no iba a permitir esa debilidad. Se negaba en rotundo, ni Spike ni nadie iban a convertirla en una pobre víctima de sus circunstanciarías. Ella era una mujer fuerte y no necesitaba a nadie... no lo necesitaba a él.

\- Nada – murmuró lanzando la colilla lejos de ella. - Estoy cansada.

Spike suspiró molesto y entrecerró los ojos dándole la espalda.

\- Pues vete a dormir – gruño malhumorado.

Era un idiota eso estaba claro, quería gritarle pero como no tenía motivos realmente se dio la vuelta y lo dejó allí fumando el tabaco que ella había conseguido para él. Sonrió satisfecha, al menos cada vez que encendiese uno de esos cigarrillos tendría que acordarse de ella. O eso es lo que ella esperaba.

( _ )

Tras ponerse su ropa limpia de nuevo, volvió a subir a la azotea, Carl que estaba allí le dedicó una mirada glaciar. Para después recorrerla con los ojos como si fuese un trozo de carne al que fuese a darle un mordisco. ¿De verdad pensaba que ella no se daba cuenta? ¿ O solo lo hacía para molestarla?

\- Vengo a relevarte – dijo ignorándole por completo, no estaba de humor para sus tonterías otra vez y menos después de como la había tratado durante la excursión.

Él paso junto a ella sin decir nada pero sin dejar de mirarla con un desprecio que la crispaba los nervios. Carl dio otro fuerte portazo y ella cerró los ojos con el ruido. Estiró todos los músculos de su cuerpo antes de acercarse al borde de la azotea. Una ráfaga de viento agitó su vestido y revolvió su cabello frente a sus ojos. Llenó sus pulmones de aire y cerró los ojos dejando que la brisa bresca de la noche la reconfortara. La puerta se abrió de nuevo tras ella y sin girarse escuchó como las chicas se acercaban a ella. Las oía cuchichear entre ellas y trató de recordar la ultima vez que había hecho lo mismo con una amiga.

\- Hola chicas - dijo dándose la vuelta, agarrando su vestido y su pelo para que el viento no le jugase una mala pasada.

\- Hola Faye - dijo la pelirroja sonriendo con timidez.- Esther y yo queríamos pedirte un favor...

-¿ Si? - las miró con suspicacia, parecían dos niñas pequeñas que acaban de hacer una travesura.

\- ¿ Nos enseñarías a disparar? - preguntó Megan con timidez - Los chicos nos tratan como a lastres, estoy hasta los ovarios, fui la primera ingeniero de mi promoción, era prácticamente la jefa de la instalación, pero ahora... cada vez que trato de hacer algo aparece alguno de ellos a explicarme como se hacen las cosas... como si fuese una inútil...

\- No nos toman en serio – Esther se cruzó de brazos.- Veremos si necesitan a un médico si su maldito ego masculino va a arreglar algo.- A ti por lo menos no te niegan participar en las salidas.

\- Eso es porque me ofrecí voluntaria antes que ninguno - trató de quitarse importancia.- No podían negarme algo a lo que ellos no se atrevían...

\- Ya, pero quiero saber defenderme por mi misma, quien sabe cuanto tiempo estaremos por aquí...hay armas de sobra para todos, Anthony tenía un montón en su camioneta...

Las observó en silencio, sabía a la perfección lo que era que la infravalorasen, en más de una ocasión le había sido muy útil, pero era irritante. En este siglo y en cualquiera siempre habría un hombre dispuesto a mirarlas por encima del hombro.

\- ¿ Alguna ha cogido un arma con anterioridad? - preguntó

Las dos negaron con la cabeza, sonrió, aquello iba a ser divertido, ella había aprendido a disparar porque no le quedó otro remedio, vivir en la calle no era seguro. En el fondo este desastre no era mucho mas horrible que el primer año que pasó tras Whitney. No quería ni pensar en ello. Al menos esta vez no estaba sola. Ante la incrédula mirada de sus alumnas sacó su Glock de la funda que llevaba oculta bajó el vestido.

\- Dices que hay munición de sobra ¿verdad? - preguntó calculando las balas que le quedaban en el cargador.

\- Si, pero no se que tipo de balas... - meditó Megan recogiéndose la melena en una coleta.

\- No pasa nada, empezaremos con el fusil, para ver que tal de puntería - apoyó las manos en las cadera. - Luego bajaré a preguntar.

\- ¿ A que te dedicas realmente? - preguntó Esther de repente llena de curiosidad.

\- Soy cazarecompensas - suspiró ya le daba igual, lo mas probable es que tuvieran que estar juntos durante al menos un mes. - No es gran cosa...

\- Vaya – dijo Megan asombrada.- ¿Spike también no?

\- Claro – sonrió y la miró con curiosidad, este chico no hacía otra cosa que desprender su encanto allá por donde pasaba, un encantador de serpientes. Con aquella estúpida y maravillosa sonrisa. Ya estaba otra vez pensando en él. Iba a volverse loca.

* * *

No era capaz de comprender la hostilidad que Carl desprendía, aunque estaba seguro de que le había visto en otro lugar. Estaba tan seguro de eso como de que no era electricista. Atravesó la habitación dedicándole una mirada cargada de odio. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa llena de cinismo a la vez que le hacia una peineta. Su expresión cambio por completo, le miró lleno de rabia y se acercó a él dispuesto a plantarle cara.

\- Estoy hasta las narices de ti, Spiegel – gritó furioso. - ¿Te crees mejor que nadie? ¿Eh cazarecompensas? Me las vas a pagar...

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de quien era "Carl" en realidad se llamaba Markus y le había capturado hacia años, cuando empezó a trabajar con Jet. Fue un trabajo complicado, pero divertido. Markus era un ladrón de joyas. Le habían caído cinco o seis años, aunque suponía que lo habían soltado por buen comportamiento. Entendía su resentimiento pero bueno nadie lo había obligado a robar así que cada cual pague por sus actos, él no era el más indicado para decir eso tampoco. En fin ¿Como podía ser tan despistado?

\- Está bien Markus, sin rencores, solo hacía mi trabajo - contestó con tranquilidad.

\- Te voy a matar hijo de puta – dijo dándole un golpe en el ojo que lo hizo tambalearse del asiento.

Sonrió haciendo crujir sus nudillos, echaba en falta una buena pelea. Cuerpo a cuerpo, ejercitar sus músculos, disfrutar del baile que suponía una buena pelea. O si no era posible dar un buen par de puñetazos sin correr el riesgo de convertirse en un zombie.

\- ¿ Pero qué coño hacéis? - dijo Faye interfiriendo entre ellos dos de imprevisto. - ¿ En serio vais a pelearos?

\- Tu también eres cazarecompensas ¿No? Pedazo de puta – dijo empujándola contra él.

Chocó contra su pecho y antes de poder si quiera agarrarla se encaró a Markus.

\- Oh por dios, cállate – dijo cogiéndole del hombro y dándole un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas en la nariz.

\- Seras zorra – gritó con la cara llena de sangre revolviéndose para devolverle el golpe.

\- No te atreverás – gruñó Spike apartando a Faye de un empujón enfrentándose contra él hecho una furia, se había levantado con tanta rapidez del asiento que Faye lo miró incrédula sin saber muy bien de donde había salido.

\- Parad de una vez – dijo Manuel agarrando a Carl y arrastrándolo fuera de allí - ¿Eres idiota o que te pasa? - le gritó.

Faye se dio la vuelta y le miró con los brazos en jarras. Leía a la perfección el disgusto en su mirada apretaba los puños rabiosa conteniendo las ganas que tenía de gritarle.

\- No me lo puedo creer- masculló visiblemente molesta.

Se encogió de hombros sin saber que decir.

\- Voy a buscar algo frío para que te pongas en el ojo, pedazo de idiota - Se alejó mascullando insultos apretando y soltando la mano con la que había dado el puñetazo.

Estaba sentado con una lata de refresco contra el ojo, aunque no estaba frío esperaba que solucionase la hinchazón y que aquello no le dejase un bonito ojo morado de recuerdo. Ella le miraba con su mano bajo el brazo.

\- ¿Tenías que pelearte con él? ¿No tenemos suficientes problemas? Eres peor que un crío pequeño.

\- Empezó él- masculló enfurruñado como un niño tras una pelea en el patio del colegio.

\- Eres idiota – sacudió la mano y volvió a meterla bajo su brazo

-¿Te duele? - agarró su mano de repente.- Has dado un buen golpe.- La examinó con cuidado.- Podrías habértela roto...

Acarició su mano con cuidado, estaba ligeramente hinchada y sin darse cuenta comenzó a darle un suave masaje para relajar la tensión, Faye cogió aire nerviosa observando atentamente como él la tocaba con mucho cuidado. No dijo ni palabra y él se sentía incapaz de mirarla a la cara.   


\- No vuelvas a hacerlo- dijo muy serio. - No vuelvas a meterte en una de mis peleas.

-¿Que? Quieres que deje que te den una paliza sin hacer nada...

\- Si, no te involucres, Faye – apretó su mano con fuerza.

\- Me haces daño... - murmuró asustada.

\- No vuelvas a meterte en medio, promételo - seguía haciendo presión sobre su mano, la miró a los ojos con dureza, necesitaba que le quedase muy claro.

\- De acuerdo, Spike, no volveré a meterme en ninguna de tus estúpidas peleas – apartó la vista de él visiblemente turbada.

\- Bien- murmuró tirando ligeramente de ella y rodeando con los brazos su cintura mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su vientre. - Gracias.

\- ¿Spike? - preguntó confundida conteniendo la respiración.

\- Vamos – dijo separándose de ella al instante.- Seguro que se ponen a cenar sin nosotros.

No estaba seguro de muchas cosas, no estaba seguro de casi nada, salvo de que no quería que la hiciesen daño y mucho menos por su culpa. No quería hacerle daño él.

* * *

 ** _Continuara..._**


End file.
